A little twist to the story 2
by Psihopatul
Summary: Familiar gang of girls get to new adventures and end up getting new friends from most strangest places.
1. Chapter 1: We meet again

**Psihopatul here!**

**This story is a sequel to Mucisian74s earlier work "A little twist to the story" This is also a co-written story with her, there is a poem that is made by 345652SW38 on Deviant Art. We had to made small modifictations to her story so please read the original work here: .com/art/fearful-261163809**

**Musician74 here, yes this is an odd colaboration. It's my first so I hope it comes out okay... To this day I'm still wondering how Psiho convinced me to do a colab... But ooh well... Go read the story.. GO! Disclamer is on my page**

It was the start of the girls' vacation and the end of high school for Nodoka, Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, while Ui, Jun and Azusa had one last year of high school left.

They were leaving with a heavy heart, knowing it was gonna be hard breaking up, even if their college was in the city just a train ride way in a neighboring city.

Even their club advisor, teacher and a friend Sawako was a little bit sad about this. But, despite being sad about leaving their old high school, they were also very curious as to what the future would bring, how college would change them, what new and interesting things they would stumble across.

For the Hirasawa household nothing had changed, though. Ui was still the responsible sibling and Yui… Let's just say she still loved sleeping and lazing around.

"Onee-chan it's time to get up" Ui's voice called out. A knocking sound came from the door.

"Five more minutes Ui, five more min..."

She was cut off by kiss from Azusa lying next to her. Yui slowly shifted, then looked into the direction of the source of the sweet kiss.

"Tehehehe Azunyan, g'morning."

"Come on Yui, Jun and Ui made us all some breakfast. And remember, we still need to meet up with the others at the café." This made Yui jump up, quickly freshen herself up and then go downstairs to eat breakfast with the waiting trio.

[In cafe a few hours later]

Mio and Ritsu were the first ones to arrive at the cafe the girls had decided to meet up to see what they had planned to do their last holiday together. The cafe was owned by one of Sawako's old classmate and long time fan.

"I wonder where the others are, they're gonna be late… Ooh, and thanks for waking me up, Mio." Ritsu smiled at her girlfriend. She had been woken up by Mio quite interestingly, a way that was too perverted, especially coming from Mio.

Ever since graduation, Mio had moved in with Ritsu and her parents until they went to college so she wouldn't be a burden on Sawako.

"Don't you dare mention this to the others or I won't speak to you ever again." Mio blushed while turning to look the other way.

"Sorry we're late!" Mugi barged in with Sawako.

Soon after, the rest of Houkago Tea Time including Nodoka came. Yui was sitting next to Azusa trying to decide if she should take a parfait or just some chocolate cake. Azusa just smiled, glad she would be able to spend some time with Yui before she went off to college. Tsumugi sat next to Sawako and for some reason she seemed nervous, but the others didn't want to ask her about it. Mugi would tell them if she really deemed it important. Sawako was… well, being Sawako, sitting like a good teacher would and quietly sipping on some milk tea while smiling oddly suspicious. Everyone seemed happy, but they all knew that wasn't true. Everyone stole quiet glances towards Nodoka, who was off in her own world, thinking about a certain someone who disappeared just months ago.

"Nodoka-chan, don't worry! She's fine and we all know that." Yui gave a warm and cheering hug to her long time friend.

"Yeah we're here for you and I'm sure wherever she, is she's alright." Ritsu said, her usual grin plastered genuinely onto her face.

Nodoka smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

She was really fortunate to have such good friends. Still, she couldn't help but wonder where that energetic girl could be and how she was.

"Uhm, I know this is a little sudden, but Sawako-sensei asked you all to gather up here for a reason before we go through our holiday plans" Mugi said, trying to smile but was clearly very nervous. Everyone looked at Mugi expectantly, trying to come up with anything this 'reason' could be related to, but found nothing.

"Mugi, should I tell them?" Sawako asked Mugi, taking her hand into her own.

"No, it's alright, I'll tell them…" Mugi swallowed. This news will certainly shock everyone she thought. Nonetheless, she hated keeping secrets from her best friends so she would have to tell them eventually and now was the perfect time.

"What is it Mugi-chan?" Yui had an excited look on her face.

"Sawako and I… are getting engaged!"

Everyone was quiet. Mugi was starting to think the others didn't like the idea of her getting engaged with their now former teacher and grew worried.

"U-uhm, so… Are you guys… what do you.." Mugi couldn't form a passable sentence to make her fellow human beings understand her. Luckily Mio caught on and quickly replied.

"Ahh, no don't think we're not okay to this! This is great news!"

"Yeah, we kinda suspected you two were going to do something like this and we're happy for you two." Ritsu replied, the same grin displayed once more on her cheery face.

"Mugi-chan, congratulations!" Yui practically glomped onto Mugi, almost making them fall over.

Everyone smiled and Mugi relaxed. Of course they wouldn't mind. They're her friends and they would accept her for who she is.

Smiling lightly, Sawako spoke up. "Well I'm glad you guys find it okay with us getting engaged … We were kind of worried…"

"Ooh please, Sawa-chan, I saw how you were constantly eyeing Mugi while she played her keyboard back in the club room." Ritsu grinned. She may be a Baka at times but she wasn't stupid. Plus she was very very perceptive and so she was the first one who actually suspected a little more then 'just a student-teacher' relationship from the slightly eccentric teacher and sweet and caring friend.

"So… Now that that's out of the way…" Mugi clapped her hands together, a sort of sign to want to shove this embarrassing topic aside. "Let's start planning our last vacation together!"

"Yes! I vote beach!" Yui raised her hands into the air.

"Yui, you sure do love the beach huh…"

"Ehhh… but the beach is so much fun… You should know, Azunyan, you had the most fun when we went there a few years ago…" Yui pouted and slumped back into her seat.

"If I could make a suggestion…" Mugi politely raised her hands the way she was taught to ever since she was little. "How about we go on that trip we were planning several months ago…"

"Mugi that's a great idea!"

"I guess I could go again on our honeymoon afterwards."

"Yeah, the student counsel already went to Kyoto so I'm free all summer."

"Yeah! So where are we planning on going?"

They were so busy planning their vacation that they almost didn't hear Mio's phone ringing, it was a surprise call. Even Mio didn't expect it. It was her cousin and he was just about to arrive in Japan.

"Sorry guys, but I need to go meet someone, How about I meet you guys in the shopping district next to the clothing store we bought Nodoka's birthday gift?" Mio stood up from her seat and put on her coat.

"I'll come, too! Wait, let me help you with that, Mio…" Ritsu also stood up and helped Mio put on her coat. She wanted to accompany her girlfriend to see this mystery person she was going to meet.

As Mio and Ritsu left the Café, the rest of the group kept on planning their vacation trip when suddenly Nodoka received a strange letter brought by the mail man.

The letter contained a poem. As she read its content, she knew right away who the letter was from even though it didn't have a name on it.

sometimes

kissing you is like

kissing a ghost,

phantom vapor

between my lips.

I'm afraid that

you will dissolve

between my

spindly fingers,

gone forever,

because you're

not here with me.

You are far away,

Lost in some fantasy land

where I am

someone else.

and I do not

mind, per say,

Even though I don't want

To remember.

I forget that I am

there. I forget

that you might not

love me the way

I have always loved you.

As she stared at the piece of paper she felt tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. The others were shocked to see she was starting to cry, but Nodoka just shook her head. They weren't tears of sadness… No… She was crying because she was happy.

"What is it, Nodoka-chan?" Yui asked. She was staring at her childhood friend with big questioning eyes.

"Ah, it's nothing Yui. Just a message from… a friend of mine." Nodoka smiled brightly. At least now she knew she was safe.

['The Zone']

[One week earlier]

It was yet another day in 'The Zone' as Ikeda Kenzo a Veteran Merc S.T.A.L.K.E.R. was on guard duty in Renegades base. He saw movement in the bushes and pointed his gun towards the sky and fired a warning shot to the people in the bushes and to the Renegades.

"Don't shoot, we're just here for business." Kenzo, or Crack-Shot as he was mostly known for, couldn't understand even though he had been living in this zone for 5 years, 10 months and 4 days. He didn't understand those people in the bushes because they were speaking Russian, a language he never took the time to learn while he was there.

"Crack-Shot, lower your gun, they're friendly." A Pro-Renegade pushed Crack-Shot's gun down.

"I-is that Strelok? A-and his group?" Crack-Shot asked in amazement as he knew how rare it was to see this whole group all together or even just one of them.

"Yeah, and boss tells me she wants to see you now."

"Okey, you take over."

Crack-Shot jumped from the small guard tower and walked to the middle of the base where there was a camp fire.

Next to the camp fire there were some familiar faces, one new one besides Strelok's Faction. He was already at the door that lead to Renegades' leaders and their right-hand quarters.

"Here, there's your payment and the artifacts you wanted, another job offering came for you. We were already paid." Lumen Obsecurus, the Renegades leader told him.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, we really appreciate it." Luc, the Right-hand man of Lumen, said.

"No problem at all Lumen and Luc, give me a call any time you need me." Crack-Shot walked out to the camp fire, knowing his new employer would be there.

"You must be Crack-Shot, I was told by those guys that you're the one who can train me to become a professional Stalker." A young female suddenly spoke up.

"So you talk Japanese huh? Okay, well two things. One, there are no professionals; only rookies, Experienced, veterans, masters etc... And two, aren't you a bit too young to have that kind of cash on you to hire me?"

"I think this is enough for the payment." The young female Stalker gave Crack-Shot a pile of cash.

"Well I suppose this is more than enough. I'll make sure you learn every possible trick a Stalker would need to know."

"Good, well… My name is-"

"I don't need to know your name, young lady. In 'The Zone' it's wise not to tell anyone you given name. Not even a friend."

"Good, just the way I like it. But then, what will you call me?"

"I'll give you a name."

[A few days later]

"From now on your name will be 'Chaser'." Crack-shot declared when they finished eating after an intense training session.

"Alright, sounds good. So Crack-shot, how long have you been here?" The girl was only half listing to him as she was eating while writing something.

"I've been here for 5 years 10 months plus few days. What are you doing, Chaser?"

"Just writing something for a friend of mine who lives far away from this place. This 'Zone'… how can we send mail to the outside world?"

"Us mercs take care of that, so I can take care of it for you, where do you want to send it to?"

"Japan, here's the address" Chaser handed him a piece of paper.

"Crack-shot... you there?... Radio... Need... Here... Psihopatul... hurry..." The sound of his transmitter interrupted their exchange.

"Shit, I gotta go, don't follow!" Crack shot left dashing from 100 Rads Bar leaving her there, confused at his odd behavior. Despite his warnings she decided to follow him. This ended up being a really bad move as she stumbled across a group of Monolithian Fighters and their Preacher in Limansk-13 or as all the Stalkers call it: Limansk. She was pinned down for a couple of hours.

Meanwhile Crack-Shot found Psihopatul.

"Finally I got you, you bastard bandit" Psihopatul cut the bandits' throat open as he saw Crack-Shot standing a few meters away at a street corner.

"You're cutting people up, again? What's up with that anyway?"

"You fucking Jap, can't you just leave me alone! I better teach you a lesson, come over here." Psihopatul threw the dead body of a bandit onto the ground and started running towards the already running Crack-Shot.

Psihopatul knew all too well that this annoying guy was going to the construction yard so he decided to take a short-cut to get there faster.

When Crack-Shot got to the construction yard, he entered one of the building sites but was struck down by a shot from SVD Dragunov.

"Fuck! That hurts! Come fight like a man you son of a bitch"

"Please, it's Psihopatul. I've been thinking… Since you're from Japan, you can call me Shitsu." This Shitsu guy grinned as he stared at Crack-shot. "Well, I'm off. I need to see who killed my men." Psihopatul just brutally kicked Crack-Shot's head and he fell unconscious.

[A few hours later elsewhere]

"Ack, my head. That fucking bastard is gonna pay for this…" Crack-Shot woke up and held his spinning head.

"You alright? I found you unconscious from Limansk. What happened? And who were those guys? Damn, they're hard to kill." Chaser looked down to see if Crack-shot was alright.

"WHAT? You followed me? I told you not to! Jeezz! Well, I guess I owe you one, so thanks." Crack-shot slowly sat up. His head was till spinning and it made him a little nauseous. He continued speaking "Those guys are Monoliths, really dangerous Faction. The most dangerous of them all actually. You're lucky to be alive, Chaser."

"Sorry, I just had a feeling you were gonna be in trouble and seems like I was right, I brought you back to 100 Rads with some of your friends."

"Thanks once again, damn I think I need time off from all of this." He laid back down as he started to think. A visit to my cousin would be nice…

"I think I'll call my cousin back in Japan. Can you shut up for a second?" She just nodded as Crack-Shot dialed a number on his PDA.

"Hello, who's speaking please?" said a male voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Uncle, it's me, sorry I haven't been in touch with you for long time, I just thought I'd give a call. Umm, could I talk to my cousin, please?"

"Sorry I don't know where she is, she doesn't live here anymore." Crack-shot could clearly hear the anger and disgust in his voice.

"O-oh, I see… Uhm, well I was thinking of visiting Japan one of these days and I was wondering if I could come by for a visit… If that's alright of course. " He was a little bit unsure as he thought uncle was mad at him.

"Yeah, sure we'll be waiting for your call and you're free to come visit us anytime you want to."

"Alright then, see you soon, bye Uncle."

"Goodbye, kenzo."

After he hung up he made another phone call. Chaser just stared at him, not knowing what to do. Quite frankly she found it a bit awkward to listen to Crack-shot's phone calls and she was getting bored.

After a while, Crack-shot hung up on his second call.

"Well, finally! Do you know how weird it is to sit still while the other person in the room is on the telephone?"

"You could've just gone outside you know."

"I thought you'd need some assistance with something so I just waited…"

"Right… Well, I just talked to my cousin and she's picking me up from the airport. I guess I'm going to Japan."

"I see… Well, when are you leaving then?" Chaser looked a little sad. Aside from Crack-shot, she didn't know anyone else there and if he were to leave, she wouldn't have any company in 'The Zone'.

"Tomorrow… Why?"

"Nahh, just asking…" Crack-shot saw her disappointed look, though.

"Do you… want to come with me?" he asked carefully.

Although she was a little reluctant to go back to Japan, she still agreed. With a smile.

[3 days later]

"Hey it's me, Kenzo. I'll be landing in about one and a half hours. Ooh right, I'm also with a friend of mine. I hope that's okay?" After talking to his cousin, Kenzo walked back to his seat.

"So, Crack-shot. What's your cousin's name? I've been meaning to ask, but I keep on forgetting."

"Ooh, it's Mio. She's kinda tall for her age… Well, not as tall as you, but still.."

"M-…Mio… What's her last name?"

"Huh? Akiyama. Why?"

"O-ooh nothing… Just asking…"

As they landed and got off the plane, Kenzo told Chaser about Mio and her best friend Ritsu; how those two had been friends ever since childhood. He even showed her a few photos of them. When they entered the terminal, Chaser saw two girls looking just like the ones in the photos she had seen and quickly told Kenzo to meet him outside a Clothing store that was right next to a fastfood restaurant. She lowered her hat and started J-walking towards the store. In her haste to avoid the two girls she bumped into one of them, namely one Ritsu Tainaka.

Ritsu gasped as she faintly recognized who this person was… or could be.

"Mio, was that…" Ritsu looked as this person ran right pass them.

"Hmm? What now?"

"N-never mind…" Ritsu looked back one more time, but failed to spot the mysterious person in odd clothing. It couldn't have been her… Could it?

"So… where's your mystery friend?"

"He's right here." A man in what seemed like an worn out and heavy trench coat, probably a few inches taller than Mio, stood right in front of them, a hat on his head.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH" Mio screamed as she freaked out by the man's sudden appearance.

"Still the scaredy-cat I see. Calm down, Mio. it's me, Kenzo."

Mio sighed in relief as she calmed down "Ritsu, do you still remember Kenzo? My cousin?"

"AAAAH So, the mystery person was your cousin Ken-kun, of course I remember him! How've you been? I haven't seen you in over eight years now!"

"Ahah~ I'm glad you still remember me, Ritsu. Or should I still call you Ricchan?"

"Mehh, both is fine… Seriously, Mio, why didn't you say anything?"

Mio, completely avoiding her girlfriend, turned to Kenzo. "So, Kenzo, how have you been? It's true, we haven't seen you since you moved away about eight years ago…"

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Kenzo smiled awkwardly. How to explain to your cousin you've been living in a dangerous place where you constantly fight to stay alive and love every second of it?

"Ooh right, you said you'd come with a friend right? So where is he?"

"It's actually a she… She bumped into you guys just a second ago, but she said to meet her at that clothing store right beside that family restaurant?"

"Ohh~ Does Ken-kun have a girlfriend?" Ritsu grinned.

"Ri-Ritsu!" Mio apologized for her girlfriend's rudeness. "Sorry, Kenzo, she can be such a child sometimes…" Mio shot Ritsu a death glare. "Anyway, yeah, that's where we're meeting our friends so let's go."

While they were walking they were lightly conversing over stuff, family news and such. Anything Kenzo might have missed out on after he and his parents moved away and practically distanced themselves from the rest of the family.

"Ahh, we're here, but I don't see the others anywhere…"

"Mio look, they're still in the tea shop. Should we just go there and grab some lunch instead?"

"Lunch sounds awesome. That airplane food was just disgusting."

"Wait, Kenzo. Look your friend is over there." Mio pointed towards Chaser who quickly hid her face.

"Ooh yeah… I'll go get her, you two go ahead…"

Kenzo walked up to Chaser. "Hey, why are you acting all mysteriously? You're creeping my cousin and her friend out, you know."

"Sorry about that… it's just…" Chaser seemed a little nervous.

"Just what? Spill, Chaser."

"…[Sigh]. Nothing … Never mind."

"Well, whatever. Look, we're grabbing a bite to eat in there and we're meeting her friends so please behave and don't act like some over-suspicious spy. Also, if you feel the need to talk to me, please call me by my given name, Kenzo. They don't know who Crack-shot is and I want it to stay that way."

With that said, Kenzo dragged her to the tea shop, much to her dismay. She sighed once more and let her be dragged into the shop by Kenzo.

"Sorry about that. My friend can be a bit odd at times, but-" Kenzo had to stop as he noticed everyone was staring at his friend. One brunette in particular stared with her mouth open.

"Chicchan? !" Shock could be read on their faces when Yui called out their friend's name.

"Hey guys… Been a long time…" She finally removed her hat, revealing a shy yet daring grin, green emerald eyes and the trademark Yamamoto hair, which now seemed to be shorter.

**Little bit more info: words in italics like so are actually the character's thoughts, or if it's in a sentence, it means they emphasize that specific word. Oh and I think I should little bit tell you about how we ended up writing this stoy, Me, Psihopatul, had an idea of co-written story and suggested it to Musician74 and she agreed, after little bit of talking the idea through we decided to make a sequel to her story**

**Characters and makers:**

**Chikane/Chicchan/Chika is a character of Musician74 she is a awesome great writer and a friend of mine.**

**Kenzo is my character and so is Psihopatul aka Shitsu. Shitsu is shorten from the japanese word for 'Psychopath'. R&R Please :)**

**P.S: This is also my first colab story so be gentle on us, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting back together

Author's note:

**Musician74:** So I don't know how long their vacation is after they graduate from high school, but mine was roughly 3 months, so I just based it off of that. Other than that… If there are any things you'd want to know about in this chapter, just PM me or Psiho here and we'll try out best to answer it.

**Psihopatul:** Yeah. So if you guys have somehting to add, please to tell us.

There should be 3rd chapter soon out, though this is all up to that how soon we get to edit the chapter, Hope you guys enjoy this as much **Musician74** and me enjoy working on these and fooling around while working on these :D And now to the story.

"Chicchan? !"

Everyone stared in awe as the rebel took off her hat, showing her face. No one dared to move as they thought maybe… Just maybe they were all hallucinating. That'd be crazy though, since the 'hallucination' talked AND confirmed her identity.  
>The first one to speak, or actually do something, was Yui.<p>

"CHICCHAN!" Yui screamed as she lunged forward to give the rebel a hug, resulting in them almost falling down. Yui nuzzled the side of her cheeks as she innocently giggled and said how she missed the older girl.

"Chicchan, it's so good to see you!"

"Thanks, Yui…" Chicchan smiled.

"Chii…" Sawako was the next to respond. She stood up to convince herself it really was her.

"Sawa-neechan. How have you b-" Sawako hugged the girl with so much force she couldn't finish her sentence. Chii smiled when she felt Sawako's body tremble slightly. She was sobbing. "Yes, Sawa-neechan, it really _is_ me." Chicchan answered as if she could read Sawako's mind, but she wasn't wrong though. Sawako pulled away from the hug and looked at her cousin. She smiled.

"It's good to have you back, Chii."

One by one, everyone said their hello and after introductions, Kenzo and Chicchan sat down, ready to order lunch. Chicchan noticed there was a slight tension in the air and she knew it was because Nodoka hadn't said hello to her. Nodoka didn't so much as look at her and if it wasn't for the fact that Yui and Mio were closing her in the booth, she would've gotten up and left.

"So, Chicchan, How do you know Ken-kun?" Ritsu looked at the odd couple wearing matching trench coats. "And wait! So it really was you I saw at the airport!"

"Y-yeah, sorry about that, Ricchan… I was afraid to show myself to you guys… Cra- erm, I mean Kenzo and I are… uhm.."

"We're business partners." The silent Kenzo suddenly spoke up, making everyone jump slightly in their seat. "We do business together. That's all."

Everyone, including Mio and Ritsu, was a little afraid of Kenzo, especially the way he kept looking at them... talking to them… It was a cold yet not unfriendly tone and it seemed he never made eye-contact with anyone.

"Y-yeah, Kenzo and I met… not even a week ago. We've been… uhm, friends ever since." Chicchan was slightly nervous, because it seemed like they wouldn't buy their vague story, but when the others dropped the subject, she sighed in relief. "So what are you guys getting?"

"Curry rice!"

"Idiot! It's too early for rice!"

"Mio, sweetie…. It's _never_ too early for rice!" The drummer pumped her fists in the air as if to emphasize how awesome her words sound like.

"Me too, Ricchan! I'll take some curry rice, too!" As if on cue, Yui joined Ritsu on how awesome rice is.

Mio and Azusa just looked at them. "Good luck, Azusa…"

"You'll need it more, Mio-senpai… You're already living with her…" Azusa deadpanned as she heard the duo laugh out loud.

Kenzo read the menu and then looked at it as if it were the dirtiest thing he'd ever touched.

"Kenzo, what's wrong?"

"Well, uhh… I don't really like the menu… I mean really? Parfait? What's that? Don't they have any wild boar stew? Or maybe some barbequed Deer? Or roasted porcupine sounds good, too… What?" He looked up to see the others looking at him quite quizzically.

"S-stewed wild boar?" Mio began trembling.

"A-ahahaa, sorry about that. Kenzo has been living a little loose for a little while so he's used to those kinds of… uhm… delicacies. He'll just take some dry bread and miso soup." Chicchan gave a fake and nervous grin as she closed her menu card. "I'll have the same."

Their lunch went fairly well. Everyone knew not to ask tension raising questions; even the ever so naïve Yui didn't ask Chicchan anything about her disappearance.  
>After their lunch, Sawako got a phone call saying she had to go to school to complete some file work. She said goodbye to the group and was on her way when she came back.<p>

"Chii, where are you and your friend staying?"

"Uhm, well I don't know about Kenzo, if he wanted to sleep over at his Uncle's, but I was planning on checking into that hotel across the mall complex."

"Nonsense! You're staying with me!" Sawako put her arm around Chicchan's shoulder. "It'll be fun, I promise!" And with that, she walked to her car and sped off.

"So, what will we do next?" Yui's energy never ceased to amaze anyone.

After lightly debating on it, they decided to go window shopping in the mall. Kenzo, not having been to Japan in a while, said he wanted to see what was 'in' and what not, so they took him to quite a few shops.  
>Their little stroll through the halls of the mall was pretty leisurely and fun.<p>

_Just like old times huh… They haven't changed…_Chicchan thought as she walked behind the group, looking at them every so often. A small smile graced her features as she thought back to times she was with them, just hanging out in the clubroom talking about nothing and everything.

Kenzo on the other hand felt a little uncomfortable. Ritsu had dragged him into almost every kind of clothing store, showed him weird clothing and made him wear them. He did admit though… It was a little fun. Yui had soon exclaimed it was so fun dressing him up and joined in on the mischief. Mio, Azusa and Nodoka kept a close eye on them and prayed they wouldn't go overboard.  
>Then, Chicchan noticed it. Mugi. She seemed awkwardly silent and didn't want to look Chicchan in the eyes. So when Yui and Ritsu once again pulled Kenzo into the men's department, she silently stood beside Mugi who was laughing at the hyper duo and the unfortunate soul they had found.<p>

"Mugi…"

Mugi jumped up in surprise. She hadn't expected Chicchan to be standing beside her.

"Ch-Chicchan…" she blushed slightly as she looked to the other side.

"What's wrong, Mugi? Why do you keep avoiding my eyes?"

Mugi sighed. Of course she would notice. She always notices the most oddest of things. They both stared contently at Ritsu and Yui as Mio tried to pull Ritsu off of Kenzo and Azusa was giving Yui a scolding for making him do such weird things.

Seeing Mugi didn't respond to her question, she decided to press on. "How's your Dad, Mugi?"

"He's… fine… Chicchan…"

"I see… and… How are you?"

"I'm doing okay as well…" Mugi smiled. Chicchan couldn't decide if the smile was out of politeness or as if to weigh some sort of truth to her words.

"Mugi… You know I don't blame your Dad, right? I know I was wrong... I take the blame for everything that happened… So don't beat yourself up about it… We're friends right? _And_ I noticed you'll be part of our family pretty soon…" Chicchan grinned. Finally, she saw the naturally sweet face that should always grace Mugi's features.

"How did you-"

"Your ring… It belonged to Sawa-neechan's aunt… My mother's eldest sister."

"Ooh, I see… Thanks, Chicchan." Mugi finally turned to look at Chicchan and gave her a sweet smile.

Just then Yui came over. "Mugi-chan, Chicchan, come on. We're going to the Mall's bathroom. I really need to go!" Yui sprinted away, clearly showing she needed a toilet or else.

They walked in what finally seemed like a comfortable silence as they looked at their friends.

"Sorry, Chicchan, but I need to go, too." Mugi excused herself and went on in with Nodoka. Azusa was already inside. Fortunately for Kenzo, there was a forest department store right next to the bathroom section. No matter how hard you called him, he couldn't get his eyes off the top gear they were selling.

"Kenzo… you're so weird, man…" Chicchan looked at him and shook her head.

"So you two…" Chicchan sat next to Mio on the bench, relaxed and looked at them. "How's paradise? Are you still living with Sawa-neechan, Mio?"

Mio blushed slightly as she looked away. "N-no. After graduation, I moved out and am now living with Ritsu and her parents."

"Wow, that's pretty sweet… So how are things with college and stuff?"

"Ooh, my Mio got a scholarship since she scored the highest in all of Japan." Ritsu beamed proudly.

"D-don't exaggerate! I just scored pretty well for the exam so they gave me a full scholarship…" Mio smiled. But her smile seemed a little forced and soon seemed bitter.

"So… How are things with your parents then?" Chicchan asked carefully.

Not much needed to be said as Ritsu looked at her a little worried and small tears began to trail down Mio's delicate cheeks.

"H-hey, I'm sorry…" Chicchan didn't know what to do. She never knew what to do when she saw someone crying.

"It's okay, Chii…" Ritsu smiled as she held Mio. "Here… wipe your eyes…" Ritsu gave her a handkerchief and Mio gladly accepted it.

_Ahh, so Ricchan has become a little more mature towards Mio…_ Chicchan smiled. "I'm glad you at least have each other… Don't let go, okay?"

They wanted to comment on that, but Yui was suddenly in their face. "All done! What are we gonna do next?"

"Yui… aren't you tired yet?" Azusa slowly walked up to the group followed by Mugi and Nodoka.

"That's crazy, Azunyan." Yui had a matter-o-factly face. "I need to spend more time with you so you'll miss me less. Now let's go!" She pulled the younger girl and everyone followed. Chicchan went to get Kenzo.

"Kenzo… Come on, they're on the move again." Chicchan smiled.

He reluctantly stood up and followed the gang outside. Yui wanted some ice cream and she knew just the greatest ice-cream selling stand in all of the district. They walked beside each other until Mio pulled Kenzo away from Chicchan, telling him he just had to taste the ice cream the vendor makes.  
>Chicchan smiled for the umpteenth time as she realized Kenzo instantly became the girls' pawn for the day.<br>Not really wanting to socialize, she went and sat on a bench and looked at them.

_Why did I come back?_ Chicchan was struggling to come up with an answer. When she heard where Kenzo was going, she could have easily said no. Why did she agree so easily?  
>In her turmoil, she didn't see Azusa walking towards her.<p>

"Chika-senpai, mind if I sit down?"

Chicchan nodded and Azusa sat down next to her. "How is it, Azusa?" Chicchan was still staring at her friends, laughing when she saw Ritsu's ice-cone fell.

Azusa did the same, staring at one insanely silly brunette with yellow clips in her hair. "I'm fine, I suppose…"

"Something on your mind, koneko-chan?"

Azusa fidgeted. It wasn't like her to ask senpais questions to make it seem like she was interrogating them, but she just had to know. "Why… Why, Chika-senpai?"

Chicchan wasn't shocked to hear such a question. She had been expecting it all day, in fact. "Why… I ask myself that every damn day, Azusa… I'm glad Ui stopped me from… doing _that,_ though… or else I wouldn't have lived with myself."

Azusa shivered slightly as she recalled that night. She gradually accepted it, though there was a hole that needed to be filled in that mental picture… it needed to be filled with answers only her senpai could give. She wanted ask more, know more, but that wasn't her style. She never liked asking for things, personal things. So she accepted that answer… for now.

"Azusa!" Ritsu called out to her kohai as she waved her hand in the air. "Chicchan!" also looking at the rebel.

"Well, let's go see what treasure they found now…" Azusa stood up.

"You go ahead, Azusa. I want to sit here for a while…"

Azusa nodded once and walked over to the others. Chicchan looked at them and then at the sky. It was sunny, a picture perfect blue and there were cotton like clouds floating freely.

_How long has it been since I've seen such a beautiful sight…_ _Only in Japan._

Fast paced footsteps were heard and a few seconds later a cute voice spoke up. "Chicchan? What's wrong?"

"Yui…" Chicchan smiled. Seriously, these girls have managed to make her smile so much today, it feels like it's becoming part of her face again. "Sit down, Yui." Chicchan said as she motioned Yui where to sit.

"So how are things with you, my little airhead?" Chicchan could still remember the time Yui asked her what she should do when she first started dating Azusa.

Yui smiled softly as she lost her hyper activeness and calmly stared at her friends. "I'm fine Chicchan… How are things with you?"

Chicchan paused. This was the first time in months that anyone asked her how she was. "I can't really say for sure, Yui. But I'm doing fairly well."

"That's good…" Yui looked at her shoes while Chicchan looked at her friends. "Ne, Chicchan… Is it selfish of me that I was glad you went away?"

Chicchan eyes softened. Yui's soft and innocent voice rang in her head. "Of course not… I did bad things, Yui… So it's even okay to hate me."

"I don't hate you… I'm confused though…"

"Why is that?"

"I was glad you went away, because I could have Ui back… but then I really wanted you back because you made Nodoka-chan sad…" Yui was nervously fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. She may have said too much, but the rebel just laughed dryly.

"I'm sorry, Yui… To both of them…" Emerald eyes were quickly locked on a brunette with short hair, the sun reflecting on her glasses. "How's Nodoka holding up?"

"Not good… I mean she's still awesome with school and stuff, but… She seems to stare into space way more since… you left…"

"I see…"

"I noticed you haven't talked to her yet…" Yui turned to face her friend. "Please talk to her, Chicchan. I can't stand to see her like that." Yui looked at Chicchan sadly.

"I will, Yui… Don't worry…" Chicchan gave her a sincere smile and Yui returned one as well.

* * *

><p>"What is she up to?"<p>

"I wouldn't know… She's… socializing with her friends it seems."

"What do you suggest?"

"I suppose we could leave her alone for a while… Give her some space; she might be on to us right now."

"Got it. But remember… I want her back. Alive and awakened."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"Man, that was a great day!" Ritsu stretched out.<p>

They were now headed home after almost scaring the ice cream man off.

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" Yui giggled sheepishly. "Ken-kun, can we do it again?"

Kenzo looked a little doubtful, but gave a short smile and a nod.

They soon came across the intersection where they had to split paths.

"I'm walking Azunyan home!" Calling her Azunyan only meant one thing. Yui wanted to play. Azusa blushed at the thought and turned to look the other side.

"I have to meet up with someone at the train station in a few minutes." Mugi said in an ever so sweet voice. She quickly excused herself, said goodbye and ran to the train station about 5 minutes from the intersection.

"I was actually planning on visiting my Uncle and Aunt so I guess I'm going with Mio and Ricchan." Kenzo voiced.

And before Nodoka could speak, Chicchan grabbed her arm. "And I'll walk Nodo-chan home!" and began running in a direction opposite Nodoka's neighborhood.

"Wait, Chii-" The rebel was too fast for her to catch up but she kept running anyway. After they were far enough from… whatever Chicchan wanted them to be, she stopped. They began walking in a street that would lead them to Nodoka's neighborhood, though it would take a little longer. An awkward silence fell upon them for a second time today as neither wanted to talk and neither wanted to answer. Finally half way there, Chicchan stopped and tugged Nodoka's sleeve slightly.

"Nodoka…"

Nodoka stopped, but didn't look at her, afraid of showing her emotions. Chicchan pulled her towards a small park opposite the street and sat down on the bench.

"Nodoka."

Nodoka sighed. They needed confrontation, that's for sure, but somehow she couldn't speak. Her voice wouldn't cooperate with her mind.

"Nodoka… I know you're mad at me-"

"Mad?" Nodoka said, finally getting her voice to work. "I'm not mad. I'm just… I'm disappointed…"

"Nodoka…"

"It was hard the first time you went away without telling anyone… but when you came at graduation, barely two months ago and told me to forget about you? Do you know how hard it was for me to accept the fact that I'd never see you again?"

Chicchan was at a loss for words. She smiled inwardly; Nodoka had that effect on her ever since they met. She looked at the ground, trying to decipher the true meaning of her words.

"Chii… Chikane."

"Been a while since someone's called me that…"

"Chikane…" Nodoka cupped her cheek and forced her to look at her. "Why are you here, Chikane?"

Those innocent words… They weighed too much coming out of Nodoka's mouth.

"_Why are you here, Chikane?"_

_Why AM I here… What am I doing?_

"Are you planning on breaking my heart for a second time?"

_That hurt._

"Nodoka…"

"I'm sorry, Chii… but… I don't want you in my life."

_Of course she doesn't._

"I'm sorry, Nodoka…" Chicchan looked up to see Nodoka crying. "Why… why are you crying?"

"I've been wanting to tell you this, but when I did just now… I felt awful… Why… why do I…"

Chicchan hugged her close and whispered. "If I promise to never leave again, will you stop?"

_What am I saying? !_

_What am I doing? !_

"Do you promise?" Nodoka pulled away and looked at the rebel.

_Don't say it…  
>Don't say it…<br>Don't say it…_

"I promise."

Ahh yes, the power of love.

**~0~0~**

"So Mio… Care to explain why you're not living at home anymore? If I'm correct you're still only 17 years old, right? Mio?"

Kenzo, Ritsu and Mio were walking through their neighborhood when Kenzo suddenly asked them that. Mio stopped and looked at the ground. Ritsu understood.

"Sorry, Ken-kun, but… her parents kicked her out, so she's living with me and my family now."

"Kicked you out? Why? You're their only daughter! How could they do that!"

"I know, right!"

"And on top of that, they used to baby you so much."

"Eheh~ Ken-kun, I think you're making matters worse…" Mio turned away from them. "Look, Ken-kun, I'm in no position to tell you what happened. You're gonna have to ask them or Mio herself when she's ready. I'm sorry."

Kenzo nodded. He wasn't one to invade in one's personal stuff so he put the subject aside for the time being. "Understood… Well I don't want to stay there now… Do you think that Sawako chick will let me stay with her?"

So after giving Kenzo directions to Sawako's apartment, they went their separate ways and promised to meet up a few days later.

**[Yamanaka residence]**

"Thank goodness, I thought you'd never arrive here!" The slightly eccentric teacher opened the door to see a slightly unfocused cousin and her odd and mysterious companion.

"Wh-what happened?"

"I found this one wandering the streets so I accompanied her here. Also, is it okay if I bunk here while I'm in Japan? Thanks." Kenzo spoke without giving Sawako a chance to bud in and walked into the apartment.

"Fine, fine… So what happened, Chii?"

"Aww, nothin'… Had a talk with Nodoka… and now I'm staying in Japan for a while."

"I see… Well would you two like some tea?"

"No tea, please!" Kenzo hated tea.

"Me either… Sawa-neechan… Is all my stuff still here?"

"Yup. All of it."

"No one came to pick it up?"

"You want to know about your family… don't you?" Sawako smiled as she sat down.

"How are they doing, Sawa-neechan?"

"I honestly don't know, Chii. Last I heard your father became extremely ill, but your mother has been by his side all this time."

"And Ayana?"

"She disappeared after you left Japan. No one can find her and some say… Shinigami kidnapped and killed her."

"Shinigami…"

"Uhm, so… what are you two talking about? Who's Ayana?"

Sawako stared at Kenzo. Chicchan saw the way she looked and smiled "It's okay, Sawa-neechan, he can know."

"A few months ago, a group called Shinigami was disabled because they had lost all of their high ranking partners and followers were arrested, but because they're people of status, they were out faster than I can snap my fingers. They started up again about a month ago and I hear human trade has been at its peek ever since."

"What about Haruma?"

At the mention of Japan's most wanted yakuza, Kenzo sat up and listened intently to what the cousins had to say to one another.

"Like I said, he's sick, so he hasn't been able to lead them the way he used to. His henchmen have been brutalizing Yokohama, making it unsafe."

"So Dad can't lead his tribe anymore huh…"

"Wait! Haruma… the leader of Haruma… Rokuro is your father?" Kenzo was shocked to hear this. "S-so you're one of the most feared on the list?"

"Heh… Most fear is a little exaggerating, wouldn't you say…" She grinned.

"But you… you…" Kenzo thought back to when he first heard of the black haired girl who terrorized most parts of Japan; the girl who double crossed two of the most notorious yakuza clans in all of Japan.

"Shocked, Crack-shot?"

Shocked, yes. To say the least.

"So what have you been doing these past months, cousin?"

"Kenzo... Could you explain it to her? You'd explain it much better then me."

"She's been training with me to become a S.T.A.L.K.E.R. We've been in 'The Zone' all this time. It's located in Ukraine. Though, we've only been training for a week or so now, so I don't know what she'd been doing before that."

"Are you crazy, Chikane? ! A S.T.A.L.K.E.R.? What's wrong with you?"

"Ahh, so you know what we do… saves us from explaining…"

"Of course I know what a STALKER does. My father is in this business, remember? Oh god, Chii, what's wrong with you? Don't you know how dangerous this is?"

"Fuck, of course I know that! But what else was there for me? I couldn't stay in Japan or my father would constantly track me down and Shinigami would definitely harass me with their shit. Where else was I supposed to go?"

"Please, don't shout. Look, Sawako-san, I'm responsible for her in there. I promise you it'll be okay. Nothing will harm her."

Sawako looked over from Chicchan to Kenzo and back again. She sighed. "I'm getting too old for this…"

"Can I just go to bed after a bath?" Chicchan stood up.

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over. You know where your room is, Kenzo-san, you can take Mio-chan's old room. It's right across Chii's."

Confrontation was something the cousins were never good in. Sawako could never be as persistent with the rebel as she is with the girls from the light music club and the rebel could not open up to anyone no matter how hard she tried.

"One more thing, Sawako-san. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Mio and the others about our… profession. I want them to stay out of it."

"Sure, Kenzo-san… I'll try my best."

Sawako sighed as she fished her telephone from her pocket and began typing up a text message.

_[Miss you. Did you meet up with my friend today? ~Sawa]_

Almost way too quickly she received a text, but this one was from a certain resident about 4 meters way.

_[Also, congratz on getting engaged~ Chii]_

She smiled. Eventhough they had a fight (sort of) the rebel always knew how to lighten the mood so they could talk about it civilized, or just plainly forget about it. She received a text from Mugi a few minutes later.

_[I miss you, too :) She's a delightful person and we have the same tastes, I think she's a good choice ~ Mugi]_

Glad she thought that way, Sawako closed her phone and walked to her room to get some shut eye. Chicchan was barely in Japan and she already felt trouble coming from her presence.

**[A few days later]**

"Yes! Our vacation trip planning part 2!" The energetic drummer exclaimed once everyone was seated. They chose to go to Max Burger since Kenzo hated tea and Max burger was the only thing close to 'barbequed deer'. Okay, well not really, but still. "And it seems, also joining us on this trip will be Mio's cousin Kenzo and our weird friend Chicchan."

"Hey!"

They were really noisy in the restaurant; of course you couldn't expect any less of a group of nine people.

Kenzo liked these girls. Partly because they gave him the feeling of a youth he never had. Well, mostly. He silently looked at them while they were playing around, not talking about that trip they were planning on making.  
>He looked at his companion. When he heard of her background, he grew a little unsure of her. Maybe even a little afraid? She has a horrible reputation in Japan, and luckily for her no one knows what she looked like or who she was. But upon closer inspection she seemed so harmless. The way she's messing around with his cousin… her friends. And the way she talks to that glasses wearing girl… it just doesn't make sense…<p>

_Maybe it shouldn't…_

"Captain, we're out of ketchup!" Yui exclaimed.

"What? That can't be! Commander! What's your decision?" The energetic drummer said.

"I've got it! Fill this with as much! Private! Hurry! It's a matter of life and death!" The rebel shouted to the loud duo.

_She seems like kid… _ Kenzo smiled._ She still is a kid… Why would I be afraid of her?_

After their very weird meal, they began to seriously plan their vacation. They didn't have much time left until college would start so they decided to stay in Japan.

"So where are we going? And no beach, Yui!" Ritsu added before Yui got a chance to reply.

"How about we go to my Uncle's inn? It has a hot spring and it's about an hour drive from Sakura District." Azusa piped up.

Everyone stared at her.

"Azusa, that's a great idea!" Yui glomped her girlfriend.

It seemed everyone liked the idea of a hot spring. Azusa told them about everything the Inn has to offer, including a hot stone massage and a great dining hall. Outside the Inn was a vast landscape where they could hike, bike, shop in a nearby district and just enjoy the scenery.  
>Everyone agreed that they would go and the date was set for the upcoming weekend and would stay the whole week. Azusa promised to make reservations. With that said and done, they once again averted to being their usual self, talking about stuff that normal people would think is crazy and the strange yet comedic role playing of Yui, Ritsu and now Chicchan.<p>

"private! Status report!"

"Yes! Commander, I spot a wild Azunyan, on my 10 o'clock."

"What are you suggesting, private?"

"Captain, this private wishes to hug and cuddle until the wild Azunyan's Tsun Tsun side surfaces."

"Proceed with caution, private!"

"And come back alive!"

"What are you three talking about?"

"I can see you walking behind me, Yui…"

"Captain, Commander! I've been found out!"

"Retreat, private! Retreat!"

"This is going to be a long week…"

* * *

><p>Standing on the roof of the building opposite the restaurant was some unknown figure. He had his eyes set on a certain girl, though his motives were still unknown. He looked at her, his eyes cold, his stare solidly focused.<p>

_So you're the one…_

* * *

><p><strong>[The next weekend]<strong>

The weekend rolled by pretty quickly for the group. They rented a minivan in which Ritsu, Mio, Yui, Azusa, Ui, Jun, Mugi and Sawako would go. Chicchan decided to go with her motor bike so she could spend some time with Nodoka.  
>Kenzo, unfortunately, got a call from his bossto deliver supplies to "The Zone" so he would be joining them later on. Chicchan insisted on helping him, but he told her to have fun with her friends. The task wasn't that hard; he just needed to buy, confirm and deliver some supplies.<p>

After a pleasant drive to what the others liked to believe the country side, they quickly went inside to register. Yui ran inside to admire the beautiful paintings in the hall while Azusa tried to catch up to her so she wouldn't get into trouble.  
>Ui, naturally, was a little nervous. She was glad they had invited her and Jun, but when she heard who came back, she went a little pale. Scared of the former leader of Shinigami, she almost didn't want to go, but Jun and Yui quickly changed her mind, telling her everything would be okay, and that the rebel was her normal self again.<br>Jun on the other hand was brimming with excitement. This would be her first outing with Ui and although she wanted to spend some time with the senpais she admired, she wanted some alone time with Ui as well.

Chicchan and Nodoka arrived a little later. As they set foot inside the Inn, Chicchan got this strange feeling. Why, she didn't know. She pushed it to the back of her mind, since this week was supposed to be all about fun and bonding.  
>After registering at the front desk, they met up with the others. Chicchan and Nodoka would be sharing a room with Yui and Azusa. They went to the dining hall to get an early lunch before going site seeing and shopping and after they were done eating, did just that.<p>

The shopping district was fascinating! They were practically selling just about anything! From odd shaped stuffed animals to huge plush toys to antique dining ware. Yui of course had to stop at every store and exclaimed "CUTE!" at every cute thing she saw… which was pretty much everything. Jun and Ui decided to help Azusa keeping the older Hirasawa out of trouble.  
>After they passed a shop specializing in all things left-handed, including instruments, they lost all sane contact with Mio and Ritsu told them to go on without them as she would keep an eye on her left-hand obsessed girlfriend.<br>Nodoka and Chicchan were walking with Mugi and Sawako since they wanted to see the same tourist hotspots. They would meet back at the Inn at around 17.00.

* * *

><p><em>What are they doing in there?<em>

The figure was staring in a certain direction, his eyes never diverting from whatever it was he was staring at.

_But that girl… She looks so much like her…_

"It's so cute!"

_And she reminds me so much of her… How can that be… Could it really be her…?_

He needed to look after the other girl, but he couldn't resist himself as he felt his feet following the slightly ditzy girl, watching her every move. She soon spoke to a tall person, her face too familiar to him. It couldn't be her, but he was uncertain. He needed to know. Maybe _she _was in danger.

He had to know.

* * *

><p>"Geez, Mio, I told you, it's just not possible…" Ritsu tried to explain to her girlfriend that, no there's no such thing as a left-handed guitar repairing tool kits. Mio however was certain there was.<p>

"Mio-chan, Ricchan!" Yui called out to the remaining pair that had to arrive.

"Hey, guys." Ritsu seemed tired. Aside from the left-hand store, they didn't really see a lot of other stores.

"Ricchan, Mugi-chan, let's go to the gift shop for a sec!" Yui wanted to go with Azusa, but the energetic Hirasawa tired her out in the shopping district so she declined.

"Sounds cool… I haven't been able to see anything good or NORMAL since I've been here…" She glanced at Mio, who had daggers in her eyes.

And so off they went, going to the gift shop which apparently had a lot of 'cute' things Yui wanted to buy.  
>On their way there, Ritsu bumped into someone. He wore strange clothing; or at least, they weren't so common in Japan, as far as she knew. Ritsu thought she recognized him, but she couldn't really place him anywhere in her memories.<p>

"Huh, that's strange…" Yui said as she curiously eyed the strange figure.

"What is it, Yui?" Ritsu turned to the space cadet to see her looking over to the direction the man disappeared to.

"When we were in the district, he bumped into me twice and he looked a little shocked."

"Now that I think about it…" Mugi started to think back to her tour in the district. "I also saw him once. He seemed to be in a hurry and I caught him looking at Chicchan a few times."

"Weird…" Ritsu looked back once more. He was nowhere to be seen, so she dropped the subject. It may have just been a coincidence.

**[North Japan]**

Kenzo got off the train at the station. He had arrived in a city mostly habited by Military personnel. He went to the closest army base and was greeted by a guard at the gate.

"You must be Crack-Shot. The Lieutenant got your list and everything is ready to go, you still need to go meet him in warehouse 10."

"Got it." He started walking past a few buildings, occasionally glancing around to see if anyone was following or watching him.

"Crack-shot, I assume. Follow me." Kenzo had made his way to warehouse 10 and was now following someone to meet up with the lieutenant.

"Ikeda, you're here. Finally. What's your status report?"

"Sir, I confirmed that we would need Strelok, Sir. It's the only way we can successfully complete our mission. Also, I'll be needing assistance from my team to find Strelok and his group."

"I see. Okay, well we've prepared everything for you. Everything you need is in that truck. Good luck, Ikeda."

After giving a short nod to confirm, Kenzo stepped into the truck and drove away. He knew what they were up to. After having driven a safe distance, he stopped the truck and stepped out. Turning around to face the building, he had a device in hand.

_You'll know just who Ikeda Kenzo is _he thought while grinning.

Just then, he pressed a red button and blew up warehouse 10. After staring at the building for a few minutes, he turned to the vehicle, removed the bomb that was located under it and stepped back in.

_No one double crosses me._

He started driving towards the airfield, but saw a road block up ahead.

_Bandits…_

Just as he was about to reach for his gun, he felt a gun barrel pressing roughly against his temple. Keeping a straight face, he slowly opened the door of the truck. He glanced at his enemy and saw his posture. _This will be easy…_ He closed his eyes for a second.  
>Just then, he roughly pushed the door open, slamming it against the bandit's body, making him fall down. Skillfully fishing his gun out, he shot the bandit. Dead. He grabbed a bulldog 6, went around the truck and killed three more bandits. He walked over to confirm their death and saw one of them still alive.<p>

"Who do you work for?" Kenzo held his gun barrel to his face.

The man just stared at him.

"I am not afraid to shoot you, now tell me… who?" The man still remained silent and as if to demonstrate his words, Kenzo shot him in his right leg.  
>The bandit screamed of agony, blood spilling generously out of his leg. His foot missing.<p>

"I won't be so kind when I shoot again."

The man finally confessed and told him who was behind it all. Kenzo just turned around, stepped back into his truck and drove towards the military airfield several miles from where he was.

_Damn it… Charon and Sultan…Why would they be behind this again…_

When he arrived, he saw other mercs. He helped them load the supplies into the helicopters and asked if they could drop him off at the Inn the girls were staying.

"Fuck, Crack-shot, what the hell happened to your arm?" One of his colleagues asked him while pointing at a piece of metal, jabbed into his right arm, blood seeping out of the wound.

"Had an encounter with a few bandits… Nothing new." He responded indifferently.

"Man, you need to watch out… One of these days you could die of blood loss." His friend sighed and patched him up in the helicopter.  
>They arrived at the Inn quicker than he imagined and stepped out.<p>

"Take care, okay? And here, take this." His friend handed him a bag. Kenzo nodded and watched as the helicopter went up into the sky and disappeared after a few minutes.

Before he went inside, he looked at the bag. Setting it down carefully on a table he opened it up to see what his friend gave him.

"Artifacts? Where'd you get those?"

Startled by the sudden sweet voice, he almost dropped the artifact. He turned around to see none other than Mugi, staring at him with big questioning eyes.

"Mugi-san, what are you- Wait, you know what these are?"

"Yeah. My Dad collects them. I've never seen these before, though…" She stared at the artifact in his hand.

"Uhh, yeah…" Kenzo realized Mugi was staring at them too closely, so he put it back quickly and gently, before closing the bag. "Mugi-san… I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone?" he looked at her. An intense gaze.

"Uhm… Okay?"

"Thanks." They both walked back in and met the others in the hall.

"Kenzo, you're back!" Chicchan grinned as she sat down next to Nodoka.

"Ken-kun, how was your business trip?" Ritsu asked.

"It was… Uneventful." He said indifferently, rubbing his right arm on the same spot the piece of metal was, just a few hours ago. Luckily he wore a long sleeved coat so they couldn't see his wound.

Chicchan never failed to see what he was doing, though, and apparently she was the only one to notice how his right arm sleeve was tighter than his left arm sleeve.

"Well, you're just in luck. They serve dinner here in fifteen minutes so go register and we'll go and eat. Come on, I'll take you." The rebel stood up and guided Kenzo to the front desk. When they were out of hearing distance, she asked.

"So what happened?" He stared at her, knowing she knew.

"Ran into a few bandits. Nothing serious."

"Nothing serious? Kenzo. You smell like gunpowder. You blew something up didn't you?"

He looked at his companion and sighed. Of course she would know…

After signing in, the receptionist told him to wait for a while, while she went to get a key for his room. He turned around and was about to reply when he saw something. Someone.

"Chaser… Look."

Chicchan turned around to see a figure just about to round a corner, his face momentarily looking in Chicchan's and Kenzo's direction before disappearing.

"Yeah? So? Who is he?"

"Shitsu."

**Yui:** It's so nice to have you back Chicchan.

**Chicchan: **Good to be back, Yui, you can let go now.

**Azusa: **So Kenzo-kun, whose Shitsu?

**Kenzo:** Well he is...

**Psihopatul: [Shuts Kenzos mouth] **That you guys will find soon enough, but not yet!

**Mio: **Muu-chan, how did you find this guy?

**Ritsu: **Yeah, he's really weird, and why do we have to stay at his place?

**Mugi: **I think it has been fun to be at Psiho-kuns guests **[giggles]**


	3. Chapter 3: Silently watching

Chapter 3

_I'm finally back in Japan after all these years… I wonder if anything's changed since I left…_

"Sir, can I get you anything?"

"Uhm… Vodka, please; thank you."

He sat back, looking out of the window, thinking. Thinking about how he got into all of this.

**[Flashback]**

_Fuck I still haven't found that bastard. Where could he be?_ I thought to myself as I saw trespassers.

"Oh sacred crystal I call you!

My sword is by my side, I seek a life of honor,

free from all false pride.

I will kill your enemy with a bold mighty battle cry.

Cover me with death if I should ever fail.

Glory! Unity! Monolith!"

I shouted to call my brothers and sisters to defend our home.

Soon after that, a fierce firefight broke out between us and the intruders, but I noticed a shadow behind me and as I turned around, I was shot.

"Ouch…" _Where am I? What happened?_ I came to, feeling pain and I regained my vision.

"Psihopatul Jura, I have a great task for you. You are only one I know who can complete this task."

I noticed I was laying next to our sacred crystal inside the sacred chaper that was known to others as Reactor 4.

"I need you to find a girl for me. She is of Japanese descent. Charon is also going to try to find this girl and to kill her to end the existence of us real Monoliths. He has betrayed us by making an unholy union with the Bandits. You must put aside your hatred against Japan and its people, because you must help her and her friends return Japan back to its normal state."

"Oh great crystal, what do you mean? And why do I have to help stinking Japs? They locked me up in the first place."

"I know what they did, but you must set this aside to complete this task. This will be your final journey. On this journey you will find the person who killed your loved one."

He nodded, not sure if the crystal could actually see him do that.

"Now, there is a stone inside the same pocket where you keep photos of her. That stone is part of me so I will be able to stay alive if someone tries to destroy me. I will also guide you through out your task. Now go and let no one see you."

"As you wish." With that he left 'The Zone'.

* * *

><p>"Ricchan, hurry up!" The pumped up guitarist couldn't contain her joy when she heard Azusa had signed them up to go biking through town.<p>

"Yeah, yeah…" Ritsu yawned, removing any sliver of sleep that still resided in her body and stepped out of the Inn.

The sun was shining. Perfect weather to go biking through town. And on top of that, there would be a guide to show them all the hot spots and tourist attractions in town.  
>Mugi and Sawako, who had gotten a private room, looked at Ritsu. She had to endure the unfortunate death grip Mio gives when she sleeps in strange or unfamiliar places and while Ritsu found it okay, sans the squirming and innocent moaning from time to time, Ui and Jun, who shared a room with them, thought they were doing something… else.<p>

"Chicchan, Nodoka-chan, hurry up!" The bespectacled teacher called out to her carefree cousin.

"Why are you all yelling?" Kenzo came outside, his eyes still red and puffy from barely getting any sleep on that highly uncomfortable futon. He stifled a yawn as he looked at the company in front of him. "Where are you all going?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Biking, silly!" Yui was the first to answer. Her voice alone gave way her excitement.

"My god, Yui… It's 8 o'clock in the morning!" Chicchan stepped out of the Inn… with bed hair. She didn't get a lot of sleep since she and Kenzo were talking late last night.

"Chicchan," Yui started, her rarely seen 'matter-o-factly' face plastered on "The youth must enjoy their day to the fullest. And since we are youthful we need to get up and go biking!"

"… Can I go with my own bike?" The rebel deadpanned.

"No silly, they give you one." Yui answered, oblivious to the statement. She looked around to see that Jun and Azusa were still missing.

"Yui…" Chicchan was about to tell Yui some strange logic that could get her out of biking 10 miles through town.

"It's okay, we'll survive." Nodoka suddenly said, placing her hand on Chicchan's shoulder while looking at her; a seriously intimidating look on her usually friendly face.

"Sorry for the wait!" Azusa and Jun came running out of the Inn. They had a bottle of water for each of the members and quickly handed them out.

"Kenzo, you coming, too?"

"Seems like it. I counted eleven bikes just now."

"Welcome to our group Kenzo!" Chicchan grinned when she saw the look on Kenzo's face. A hike he could do, but biking… He wasn't really looking forward to it.

"Okay! Now let's go!"

* * *

><p>He got up to get the gear needed for today. So far he'd only need binoculars, a few knives, his trusted gun, and some butterfly knives… Just in case.<p>

He threw a thousand yen on the counter "Keep the change." And walked outside.

**[Flashback]**

"No, please don't do it!" Tears formed in my eyes as he looked up from Sultan to his girlfriend, begging him to spare her life.

"Hah, I will do it and then leave you there to die!" He had a sinister look on his face.

"Jura, don't worry! I will always be with you, I love you" Aurora looked at him; a sad pleading look in her eyes. She tried to smile, but he could easily see it was forced.

Before he could tell her he loved her, he was forced to watch Sultan mercilessly cut Aurora's throat open and pushed her to the ground like some ragdoll.  
>As the criminals left, he crawled to Aurora's dead body, crying. He swore then and there he would have no mercy; show no mercy, when he found Sultan.<p>

"I love you too, Aurora. I promise you, I will avenge you no matter what." He held her in his arms as he cried; cradled her in his arms as the tears came out and wouldn't stop coming.

He buried her by the old abandoned village they were dragged to from a close by city. He sat there a while, just looking at her grave; the pain in his heart would not subside no matter how long he thought about it, no matter how much he tried to.

"Rest, dear Aurora. I promise to come see you again. I promise. I love you, Aurora."

_No mercy… This I promise, you sick bastard._ He got up and headed back to the city. Once he got back to the city he was locked up for no reason...

**~0~0~**

"So what are you doing here, rookie?" A loner asked him as he arrived at the camp set up in Dark Valley.

"Just looking for a friend of mine. Could you tell me where the technician is?"

"Follow me, rookie."

He was lead to a long building with lots of space to sleep, talk, use different services, traders, technicians, medics etc...

He was given lots of stuff. Pretty good ones too; there were PDAs, weapons, ammo, SEVA-suits, medical kits, food, binoculars, Svarog detectors for artifacts and some bolts to detect anomalies. After that, he set off to find Sultan, and slaughter that bastard.

**[End flashback]**

Before following the girl, he couldn't help but visit a place. An important place. So before he looked for the girl, he went there…

After he had gotten there… to the old abandoned village, he looked for a certain place and yes, it was still there. He sat down and smiled. A small sad smile.

"Hey Aurora, I'm back. I'm sorry I haven't found the guy yet. I'm supposed to find some girl and protect her and her friends. Don't worry, you're still the one I love, they mean nothing to me. And I'm keeping my promise; the bastard responsible for your death will suffer a thousand times worse than what you went through."

He stopped for a second to admire the silence, look around to see if anything changed since he was last here…

"I have to go now, I'm sorry. I promise I will come to see you again soon." As he stood up and started walking, it felt like someone took hold of his face and kissed him. That feeling… He knew it was Aurora's touch. It felt so calming. He turned around and all he could say was "Sorry I couldn't protect you Aurora, but know that I love you forever."

He walked away.

* * *

><p>"Mio! How you hanging in?" Ritsu grinned as she looked back to see Mio in the way back of the group. She didn't stretch enough so she pulled a hamstring. It wasn't anything serious though.<p>

"I'm okay now!" She shouted back.

Their bike tour was going splendidly well. Yui hadn't whined about being tired or being hungry yet, so it was a good sign. Although, she wanted to stop almost every single time she something she thought cute. Again.

As they were halfway through their tour, the guide said they'd make a pit stop at the next gas station so they could buy some snacks and something to drink.

"Man, I'm so tired!" The first to complain would of course come from the impatient rebel.

"Chika-senpai, we still have 5 miles to go." Azusa said as she tried to open her bottle of water.

Chicchan watched as she comically struggled to get it open. Her small and cute hands seemed to just glide over the cap.  
>Chicchan laughed as she held her hand open so she could open the bottle for her. Azusa gave the bottle to her.<p>

"Well, Azusa, you should just leave me here then. I can't take it anymore." The rebel said as she opened the bottle of water.

"Commander, we can't leave you here! No man gets left behind!" Yui suddenly screamed out from behind them, startling poor Azusa who was drinking.

"Whoops… Sorry, Azusa…" Yui sheepishly laughed while she rubbed the back of her head.

"What am I gonna do with you, Yui…" Azusa sighed as she looked at her shirt, which now looked as if she'd just fished it out of the washer.

"Private! Get this wild Azunyan cleaned! ASAP!"

"Got it, commander! By the way, what's ASAP?"

"Go! Go now, private!"

Chicchan watched as Yui held Azusa's hand to 'guide' her to the bathroom. She wanted to sit with Mio and Ritsu when she saw Ui. Thinking it was time to talk to the girl who barely spoke to her while they were on this trip, she walked over to her.

"Hey, Ui, Jun… Jun… Mind if I talk to Ui alone for a sec?" Chicchan's face was sincere.

Jun looked at Ui to see if she was okay with it. After a small nod, she stood up and walked towards Mio and Ritsu who were now talking to Kenzo.

She turned around and looked at Chicchan. "But no funny business, okay Chika-senpai."

"I won't I won't…" Chicchan laughed as she held her hands up in the air as if to prove her innocence.

"So, Ui…" Chicchan sat down beside her.

"Ch-Chika-sama… uhm… san…"

"You know, you can call me Chicchan, Ui… I don't mind."

"O-okay… Chicchan…" It was clear as day that Ui felt a little uncomfortable. Probably because of the fact that she called someone older than her –chan, but mostly because she didn't know how to act when the rebel was present.

"Ui… I'm sorry." Chicchan looked at the girl. "I'm sorry you got dragged into everything. If I could turn back the time…" Chicchan sighed as she looked up to the sky. Cloudy with a beautiful clear blue sky. "How I wish I could turn back the time…"

"No… Somehow…" Ui fidgeted. "Somehow… I'm glad… I'm glad I met you. If it wasn't for them, I never would have found out what I actually wanted. What I wanted for myself. Who I wanted." She looked at Jun who was in Ritsu's headlock while receiving a nuggy.

She laughed.

"Wow… I… I'm a little speechless…"

"That would be a first." Ui giggled.

"Actually… it wouldn't… Not when I talk to… a certain someone." They both knew who she was talking about and they turned their head to see a bespectacled girl talking to her former classmate and teacher.

"Ui. I'm glad you stopped me that night. If I had done it, I would have never forgiven myself. I…"

"It's okay, Chicchan-san…" Ui patted Chicchan on her back.

"Heh… Just Chicchan is fine, Ui…" Chicchan smiled.

"Hey, you two! We leave in 10!" Ritsu called out to them. Jun looked at Ui and then at Chicchan. She saw how Ui laughed and knew they talked things over. She was glad. No more odd tension and elephants in the room anymore.

"Come on. Let's get ready."

* * *

><p>He watched as they stepped on their bike to continue their, what seemed to him pointless, journey.<p>

The binoculars in his hand served as an ornament as he just looked at them from a distance with his god given eyes.

_It's no use wearing these anymore. I'll just serve as a suspicious idiot._

[Flashback]

_I am so sick 'n' tired of people betraying me all the time. Well, fuck them! I'm going through. Psy-field my ass. There's nothing here. Just some Monoliths trying to kill me. _

_Though… for some reason I'm only killing some of them, something inside me is telling me not to kill some of these guys. I've even killed some of the people who have dared to come here before the Monoliths had a chance to save them from a slow, painful and sufferable death. _

_Some of them called me Psihopatul. I kind of liked it… I think from that time on I called myself S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Psihopatul._

Only a few more meters and he was there. He looked at the door leading inside Reactor 4. He had more than enough anti-rads and vodka to survive in there. He even snatched an unused Monolithian exoskeleton suit that protects the human body perfectly from radiation.

"S.T.A.L.K.E.R., I have been waiting for you… come closer."

"Who's there? Come out and fight!" I raised my SVU Dragunov looking who was here

"Don't be afraid. I want offer to you a one wish. I can see you have pure heart, my friend."

"So you are real. You're the 'Wish Granter', huh? Well my wish is more like a request, I wish to be lead me to the person who I am looking for. In return I will serve you and protect you." I got down on my knees to show my respect to… to this stone.

"Alright, I accept your request as you are of great use to us all. Welcome home, Jura… Welcome home… Psihopatul."

He was a bit stunned this thing actually knew his name and nickname but chose not to question it. He just walked towards the sound of the voice talking to him, engulfing him in a lukewarm wind, strange yet blissful.

* * *

><p>"I never want to leave this room again!" Chicchan exclaimed as she fell onto her futon.<p>

"That's impossible. How will you eat and bathe?" Nodoka stated as she sat down next to Chicchan, also exhausted.

"Mehh… I could just eat off of you, Nodo-chuu…" The rebel grinned when she saw Nodoka blushing a heavy red color.

"Hey, you two. We're taking a bath so- Nodoka what's wrong? You're face is red." Mio came into their room.

"No-nothing's wrong! Idiot!" Nodoka exclaimed as she hit Chicchan on the head and stood up to get her stuff to go to the open air bath.

As she exited, Mio and Chicchan looked at her quizzically before Mio turned to look at the rebel.

"What did you do, trouble maker? Nodoka usually doesn't hit people, you know…"

"…Noooottthinnng…" Chicchan got up to get her stuff. "Come on, let's not keep the others waiting." She grinned. Somehow Mio didn't believe her. She just sighed and followed her. Sometimes the rebel reminds her too much of Ritsu.

On their way to the bathroom, they saw Kenzo. He looked a little distracted.

"Uhh… Mio, why don't you go ahead? I'll be there in a minute."

Mio, though skeptical about this relationship between her cousin and strange friend, nodded walked away, glancing back once to look at them.

"What's wrong Kenzo? You're acting strange. You didn't want to tell me yesterday, but you're damned as hell telling me today." Chicchan stared at him. Her green emerald eyes bore deep into his grey orbs.

"Fine, fine. Look, promise you won't tell anyone, especially Mio, okay? I saw Shitsu again."

"That guy from yesterday?"

"Yes. This is a big problem, Chaser. He could harm one of the girls trying to kill me. Or you."

"Kill one of us? But why?"

"The people living in 'The Zone' usually don't need a motive for killing someone, Chaser, especially if someone hires them. I thought I told you this before. He was either hired by someone or he really _is_ after me."

"R-right… and we both have our share of enemies. But… what should we do then?"

"We'll have to be careful. Walk with your gun, but don't let anyone see it, especially tomorrow when we'll be in the dining hall for that… what kind of show is it anyway?"

"It's… uhm… I don't know. Alright, I'll do my best. You focus on Mio, Ritsu, Ui and Jun, while I'll look after Yui, Azusa, Mugi, Sawa-neechan and Nodoka."

After confirming, Chicchan made her way to the open air bath. Everyone was already in the hot spring pool so all she needed to do was wash her hair and she could join them.

The night went by very uneventful. After their bath they sat with each other for a while, played games, had a few laughs and then went to sleep at 23.00.  
>Kenzo couldn't sleep so he went to sit on the balcony.<p>

_What the hell are you doing here, Shitsu?_

He heard a soft knock on his door and when he opened it, he saw his black haired companion.

"Can't sleep again, Crack-shot?"

"Chaser… I need to leave Japan when we return to Tokyo."

"I see…"

"But I want you to stay here to protect them."

"…"

"And as I recall…" He looked at Chicchan who was staring at the moon "You made a promise to that glasses wearing girl."

"Nodoka."

"Right. Nodoka-san. Look, I know you want to become a professional S.T.A.L.K.E.R., but I need to know they're not being assassinated by Shitsu when I go back. So please…"

* * *

><p>"Guess who's back in Japan."<p>

"… So I've heard right…"

"What do you suggest, sir?"

"Bring her back to me. I don't care if you beat her up, just bring her back alive."

* * *

><p>"Bye Uncle. It was a pleasant stay." Azusa and her friends bowed politely to the Inn keeper before they went back home.<p>

"Come visit with your parents soon, Azusa." Her Uncle smiled.

After a relaxing three days, not counting the biking trip, they were leaving the Inn and its peaceful surroundings to go back to the busy streets of Sakura district.

"Man, that was so fun! I definitely want to come back here some day." Ritsu stretched out in the mini-van.

"Too bad Kenzo had to leave, though."

"Yeah, I heard him telling Chii he had to go back to… hey so where did he come from?"

Mio looked at him. Ritsu looked at Mio. "I don't know…"

"I see… Well, maybe it's also best not to ask him. He scares me sometimes."

* * *

><p>"They're coming back later today. Would you like to stay here and wait?"<p>

"No, thanks. I'll see them when the school starts then, thank you."

"Alright, well I will let them know you came by-"

"No thanks, I'll give them a call later on. Thanks again."

He bowed politely before leaving the front door of the familiar house. He looked behind one more time, glancing at the mailbox, the name of the residents shining brightly.

"Tainaka Residence"

He continued to walk towards the city center. There was some commotion coming from around the corner but he didn't hear it; his mind was far off, thinking about two specific girls and if they would recognize him.  
>He just kept walking until he bumped into one of them. One sandy haired drummer.<br>They fell down on the ground, a pained expression plastered on Ritsu's face while his had a tint of shock.

"Hey, watch it." She got up with the help of Mio and rubbed the spot she fell the hardest on.

"Sorry about that."

"Ritsu-senpai, are you alright?"

Before Ritsu could reply, she saw him rounding the corner behind them. Nostalgia struck as she remembered his face.

"Hey Ritsu, are you alright?" Mio looked at her girlfriend, concern staining her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Hey, do you think it was him? He looked so much like…"

"Who are you…" Mio looked to see who Ritsu could have been referring to and she also recognized his familiar facial features. "Ooh… It… It does look like him…"

"Who are you two talking about?"

**~0~0~**

"_**Hahaha you're so crazy!"**_

"_**Wait, Ricchan, Ju-kun! Don't leave me behind!"**_

"_**Hurry up, Mio-chan~!"**_

_**Three little kids, barely five, ran towards the park, excited about playing on the monkey bars. Running as fast as their little legs could take them, they crossed the empty road and went straight to the monkey bars and sand pit.**_

**~0~0~**

"Mio-senpai? Mio-senpai." Azusa called out to Mio.

"It couldn't be him right?"

"I… I think it was, Mio… I think it was."


	4. Chapter 4: Unmasked identity

Chapter 4

The girls were at their university's opening ceremony.  
>Yui had fallen asleep on a stranger's shoulder and Mio panicked as she thought this person looked kind of a scary with her black spiky short hair.<br>Chicchan had entered the school as well after heavy persuasion from herself and Kenzo.

"Yui, come on wake up. It's the opening ceremony. You're not supposed to be sleeping now!" Mio hissed, desperately trying to wake her friend up.

"Uh… is it morning already, Ui?" The airhead rubbed her eyes. She then realized what she had done and felt really sorry about it, but couldn't say a word to properly apologize. She just laughed sheepishly, focusing on the ceremony so the girls could listen to what the Dean had to say.

As soon as they got out of the building to the hall where the ceremony was held, they were surrounded by all the members of the clubs in their new school. Yui had gathered all their leaflets, even though they had decided to join the Light Music Club.

"Private! What's this? You're betraying operation '**Join the light music club**'? ! This is unacceptable!" Chicchan suddenly said, faking a startled and displeased face.

"Eh, it's not that, Commander! I was attacked by native tribes." Yui quickly said, trying to find an excuse for the leaflets in her hand.

"Captain, what do you think? Have we lost our private?"

"No! There is still hope. Quickly, to the light music club!"

Mio could only shake her head at the antics of her friends. They were attending College, but they were still acting like elementary kids.  
>They said goodbye to Nodoka, who wanted to check out the literature club and the student council office. They promised to meet up again at dinner.<br>The walk over to the Light music club building was mostly uneventful, except for the fact that Ritsu thought she saw a twig that looked just like a dog's head and that Yui just had to have it.  
>As they walked through the doors leading to the light music club, they saw a familiar girl.<p>

"So… We meet again." This girl said, her face displaying an annoyed glare while she crossed her arms. Her blazer had a drool stain.

Yui could only giggle as the girl looked very cute while angry.

"We're really sorry about that, _aren't_ we, Yui?" Mio pushed Yui to bow down and apologize to the girl.

"Gomenasai!" Yui screamed out.

"Would you guys happen to be new members?" Another girl asked them.

"Yeah, we ar-" and before Mugi could continue to reply the other girl replied to her and her friends.

"So are we! This is so awesome! I'm Yoshida Ayame, this is Hayashi Sachi and she is Wada Akira!" the short girl introduced her friends to the girls.

"I'm Kotobuki Tusumugi and these are my friends Hirasawa Yui, Tainaka Ritsu, Akiyama Mio and Yamamoto Chikane. Nice to meet you all!"

"Nice to meet you, too!" Ayame and Sachi replied.

**[Sakuragaoka High School]**

"Azusa! Yo! Over here!" Jun waved her arms to signal Azusa where they were. When Azusa arrived she bore a wide grin. "Seems like we're in the same class for our last year."

"Hey Jun, Ui. That's great." Azusa walked up to her friends and gave them a small smile.

"Hey… we're going to join the club so don't worry… you won't feel so lonely there."

Hearing this made Azusa smile. This meant that they just needed to find at least one more member so the club wouldn't get disbanded.

"Hey girls, time to get to class or you'll be late." Sawako walked pass them to teachers lounge.

"Yes!" they all replied.

"Think she'll be our home room teacher this year, like the others?"

"Doubt it…"

"That's mean, Azusa-chan, Jun-chan."

"Ui… Have you ever been in one room with Sawako-sensei? She's a special kind of eccentric, I tells ya…"

Before Ui could reply, the first bell sounded, signaling they were going to be late for home room.

They hurried up to the third floor and after awkward overrated introductions in class, they had to go to the opening ceremony. The principle was talking about youth and futures again; a speech Azusa knew all too well by now.  
>When it was their lunch period, they went to the club room to find a strange person there.<p>

"Ah excuse me, are you here to join?" Ui asked.

"Aaaahh, I've been discovered!" The girl ran off really fast while Ui, Jun and Azusa looked at her running down the stairs.

"Well that was strange…Hey, didn't she remind you guys of someone?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, she almost looks like Mugi-senpai, but somehow… different?" Azusa said.

"I wonder what she was doing here…" Sawako was standing behind them.

"AAAHHH! Sensei, please don't scare us like that!" The trio said, clearly not used to Sawako's mysterious appearances… yet.

After settling down, the girls talked about their club and how they would manage now that the other members had graduated. Sawako told the girls they should hurry up and find a 4th member or their club would be suspended so they decided to start looking new members right away.

**[University]  
>[a few weeks later]<strong>

"Mmm…morning, Mio." Ritsu smiled at her girlfriend, cuddling up next to her.

"Ritsu..." Mio was clearly wide awake. And it seemed she had been awake for some time now.

"Yeah Mio, what's on your mind?"

"Remember the guy who we bumped into when we got back from that Inn?"

"Ah him, yeah. Of course I remember. I still think it looked like him."

"I'm not still sure if it was him, but if it was I'm sure he didn't recognize us. After all, it's been so many years since we saw him."

"…Mmm…" Ritsu was quiet for a few minutes. Then she stood up and walked over to a pile of boxes. "Look… my parents brought us the rest of our stuff."

"Cool."

"No, look. Still remember this?" Ritsu took out something that looked like a note-book and on it was a text, barely visible. "_Memories_" is what was written on it.

"Ahhh, I remember this. We used to take pictures, draw paintings and write and put them here." Mio smiled as nostalgia hit her. She opened it up and started looking through the pages. "I'm surprised you still have this, Ritsu." Mio stopped on a certain page that had a picture glued on it. "Oh, look, it's him!"

"Who's him? Love triangle perhaps?" Chicchan stood in the doorway with Nodoka and Mugi, showing a huge grin.

"Shut it, Chii." Ritsu tried to hold Chicchan in a head lock but since the rebel was tall and the drummer too short to practice it on her she stopped and fisted her arm instead.

"Kawaaaiii!" Yui squealed as she saw a picture of Mio and Ritsu with a little boy.

"He's our childhood friend. We think we bumped into him when we came from the Inn."

"We haven't seen him in years. I wonder what he's doing here now."

Just then, Mio's phone started to vibrate.

Without looking at her caller ID, she picked up the phone. "Mio Akiyama speaking. Who am I talking to, please?"

"You're coming home right this instant, Mio-san!" An angry male voice came from the other end.

"I can't; school is about to start. Besides didn't you kick me out and disown me? So why should _I_ come back? !" Mio's voice went from calm to unnerving and then to plain right angry, screaming out the last part.

"Because we are your parents! Mio, stop this foolishness right now and come home!"

"No! If you can't accept me for who I am, how can I go back? I can't live with people who can't accept me and pretend I'm somebody I'm not!"

"Listen now, you're coming home or we're co-" Mio hung up and immediately burst out in tears.

Ritsu felt really bad about this. Seeing Mio cry like this when it wasn't her fault, made her feel really bad.

"Mio, don't worry. I'm sure they'll accept us eventually." Ritsu tried to calm her girlfriend while holding her near.

"Yeah Mio-chan, we're here for you. For both of you." Yui said hugging Mio and Ritsu.

"Th-thanks you guys. I don't know what I would do with out you all, especially you, Ritsu. It's just that that it hurts a lot. You know, that my parents can't accept me for who I am and who I want to be with."

"It'll be okay… I promise." Ritsu gave her a sincere smile. One that never failed to make anyone who was sad smile, too.

* * *

><p>On one of the opposite buildings, there were two figures on the roof. Standing; watching.<p>

"So it really is them. I never thought I would bump into them again, and now I need to protect them, too… This job just got interesting." The tall figure took a seat on the corner of the roof and petted the other figure.

"You go look after the 4 others back in the district while I stay here. If anything happens, report it to me personally."

There was a loud lion like roar and then the other figure jumped off to the nearest tree and from there on out he started his journey.

"I guess I should go see the person in charge of this place." The figure walked into the building.

* * *

><p>"Right. Well, go sit down wherever you like."<p>

"Got it."

"You want me to introdu-"

"No, I'll be fine. Just start the class."

"Alright. Go take a seat and don't disturb my lectures." The professor told him as she eyed him then turned around and walked towards the blackboard.  
>He took a seat next to a certain raven haired girl. The girl herself was a little scared since he looked very intimidating and scary. She tried to avoid him the whole time during the lecture and when it was over she instinctively stood up and headed for the door. But when she heard the others in class ask him questions, she slowed down.<p>

"Where are you from?" "What's your name?" "How'd you end up here?"

"My name is Jura. I've traveled a lot so I really don't have a place where I come from. How I ended up here is none of your business."

_That name. It sounds so familiar. No… it couldn't be him_. Mio thought to herself as she looked at him.

"Akiyama-san, wait up!" As Mio turned around she saw Sachi running up to her from their class.

"Oh hi. How are you… Hayashi-san is it, right? We're in the same department it seems."

"Yeah we are. Are _you_ okay though? You seem a little shocked when that guy sat next to you. He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Ooh don't worry, I'm fine. No, he just reminded me of someone I knew…" Mio said, trying to forget the scary student.

"Ah I see. Well anyway, I wanted to ask you if you and your friends would like to come and have lunch with us later today?"

"sure I'd love to! I'll ask the others if they can as well. How about we go to that new place that just opened near the university?"

"Great! That's the place Ayame had in mind, we'll see you there then?" The two girls parted to meet up with their own friends to talk about lunch plans and then headed back to class.

**[After Lunch Time]**

"I heard he has some really dangerous friends."

"He owns the other guy money but refuses to pay up."

There was commotion coming from the lockers as the girls passed by. As they went closer to have a look they saw two guys fighting, the schools "though guy gangs" leader and the new student from Mio's and Sachi's class.

"You tiny bastard, listen to me carefully and listen to me well, From now on you do what I tell you to or I'll beat you up! Is that clear?" His voice was cracked as he tried to sound tough.

The girls stared as he threatened the new student, constantly pounding his body against the lockers whenever he refused.

"Chicchan, can't you stop him?" Mugi asked, clearly worried about what would happen if someone wouldn't get in between them and stop the fight.

"I don't know if I really should…" Chicchan said. One look from Nodoka changed her mind quicker than lightning though.

"Okay, okay fine…"

Walking over to the two, she put a hand on the guy's shoulder. He was apparently in her class. "Hey come on guys, break it up-" She began talking. She was pushed by the new student onto the floor. The motion was so familiar, it felt like Déjà vu.  
>Then she remembered. The fight was the same one she had with Himeko about a year ago.<p>

**[Flashback] **

_"What the fuck, Himeko? I told you to stay away from me and Nodoka. Then you go and tell her Mom about us before she even got a chance to…" Chicchan pushed Himeko into the cement wall, making her bounce off it a little and then Chicchan proceeded to push her harder into the wall._

_"I-I-I d-don't know what you're t-tal-" Himeko didn't seem scared, but she did seem a little nervous._

_"Don't give me that bullshit! I know it was you. Who else would sink so low as to put death notes in her locker? Steal today's homework from her notebook and put tacks in my shoes?" By now there was a crowd around them, murmuring and whispering curiously._

"_**That's the new girl with Himeko-sama."**_

"_**Are they an item?"**_

"_**I heard they don't get along very well"**_

"_**Doesn't she have a fanclub as well?"**_

_Chicchan had Himeko pressed up against a wall and was hovering her left hand pretty close to her neck while her right hand formed a fist._

_Now Chicchan was hissing through her teeth "If you dare do something to Nodoka… I swear, Tachibana-san… I will strangle you with your own hair and make it look like a fucking accident…"_

_Chicchan rapidly shot her fisted hand forward, almost hitting Himeko and then hitting the cement wall instead. "I'm… not afraid of blood you know…Tachibana-san…."_

_At that Chicchan's hand began to bleed. The crimson color of her blood slowly sapling down to her wrist._

**[End of Flashback]**

"Stay the hell out of my way, kid" The new student said.

"Oh yeah? And what you gonna do about it? Hah I don't think you have much of a choice than to listen to me and do as I say."

Without saying a word, he looked at the tough guy and suddenly pushed his fist forward. Barely missing his head, he hit the metal lockers, a more than visible dent on it.

"Well, that's beyond repair…"

"Chii, just go help him!"

"Nodo, he doesn't need any help! He just destroyed a locker door, for crying out loud."

**[Sakuragaoka]**

Ui looked back for the umpteenth time today. Somehow, she had this scary feeling.

Like.. Like…

"Azusa-chan, Jun-chan… I feel like… someone's been following me around these past few weeks." Ui said carefully. Who knows, her 'stalker' could be listening to their conversation.

"You, too?" The two girls said, surprised.

"Maybe you girls have a fan club as well."

"SAWAKO-SENSEI!" Azusa freaked as Sawako snuck up on them again

"Could be. I mean, Azusa's totally popular with the crowd." Jun grinned as she looked at her short friend. Jun and Azusa both knew she was referring to that god-awful performance she pulled off during the student orientation in the auditorium.

"To be honest, I've had that feeling as well." Sawako confessed.

"You think Chika-senpai's behind this?"

"I don't think so. She would have told me."

"Maybe we should alert the others. Maybe they have the same problem as well."

"Good thinking, Azusa-chan. I'll call Onee-chan right now."

"Hold on, Ui. She has classes doesn't she? Don't worry, I'll text her. Sawako-sensei, could you text Chika-senpai as well to ask? Just in case."

They did just that, and after a very long five minutes, Sawako received a text from her cousin.

_[Nope, sorry Sawa-neehan. Nothing out of the ordinary. Though someone did fight. Other than that nothing. ~Chii]_

Yui replied quicker than any of them imagined

_[Azunyan, I didn't notice anything and Mio-chan and Ricchan said they haven't noticed either. Sorry~ Yui_

_P.S I love you!]_

"Mugi also said she hasn't noticed anything at all, nor does she know anything about it. Sorry, guys."

"Maybe we should head home early…"

"Good idea, prez. But uhmm… One question. Could you and Ui help me study for the test next week?"

**[University] **

"He's in my class…" Mio said as her fears had vanished and now felt pity for this new student being pushed so hard on his first day. When they opened the class room door, they saw him standing over the sink pouring something on his hand from a bottle.

"What is he… Is… Is that blood?" Mio stared as she saw a trickle of crimson flowing down his hand. She immediately retreated behind Ritsu's back, her eyes closed as she pressed her face on her shoulders constantly repeating she didn't see anything, like it was a formula that could cure her of anything close to horrible she had seen.

"I know him from somewhere…"

"Chii?" everyone looked at her and then at him.

"Well, yeah, we bumped into him when we came back from that Inn…"

"You guys bumped into him? I wasn't there, remember? I went over to Nodoka's."

"She's right… Where _do_ you know him from then, Chii?"

"I…" The rebel literally scratched her head as she tried to scan through her usually very clear memory, but could find nothing. "… don't know."

"Well that was interesting… Should we help him?" Ritsu looked over, her eyes displayed concern.

"Nah… Doesn't seem like he wants help… I think…"

"That's mean Chicchan. He probably just looks like that because he doesn't want the other bullies to see his softer side."

Everyone stared at Yui while she spat out her philosophical theory on human expression and feelings.

"Where'd you get that idea, Yui?"

"I've been paying attention in my psychology class!" Yui beamed.

"Figures…" Ritsu deadpanned.

Without the others and herself realizing, Nodoka had walked over to him. He looked tough, but he had a sense of vulnerability that she just couldn't help but notice.

"Hey… can… Can we help you?" Nodoka asked carefully.

He jugged the rest of the bottle's content down to the last drop, then focused his eyes on Nodoka. She had a visible worry in her eyes. Soon enough, the others came closer and by now they were all standing around him.

"No. I'm fine." His cold voice was enough to send shivers down their spines. He walked over to the nearest empty seat and began to wrap bandages he conveniently stored away in his pocket. His attempts failed though, seeing as his dominant hand was bruised.

"Here, let me…" Nodoka sat next to him and took over the bandage rolls.

"My mother is a doctor. She taught me how to take care of wounds like these…" Nodoka spoke in her usual calm voice to make him relax. He would never admit it, but it worked. After a very short five minutes his hand was neatly wrapped.

"Kiitos."

_Kiitos? Is it… Could be…_ Ritsu mused to herself as she slowly shook Mio off her shoulder and slowly walked over to him. She reached her hand out to grab his hoodie.

_It can't be him… Can it?_ Her hand reached his hood and with one pull she uncovered his face. She staggered back slightly as his familiar face hit her memories like a bullet train.

"M-Mi-Mio… Look…"

"N-N-NO!" Mio shouted from behind her. She grabbed Ritsu's hand and assumed the same position, her face buried on her shoulder.

"No, not the wound silly, his face!" Ritsu turned around slightly to make Mio open her eyes.

What Mio saw next, hit her just as hard as it did Ritsu.

"J-JURA! ? Is it really you? !" Mio screamed out, making everyone in class, including her friends jump up slightly from her loud voice.

"Y-yes it's me. Hello Mio. Ritsu." The guy now known as Jura stood up, wearing a small smile.

"Jura! What. How. When. Who. I mean…" Ritsu was speechless. She hadn't seen him for more then ten years, and now he was standing right in front of them.

"Calm down… take your time." Jura smiled as he let Ritsu catch her breath.

"How? How are you? Where have you been?" So many questions flooded her mind.

"I'm fine. As you can see, I'm a victim of bullies here in the university." He raised his bandaged hand to prove his words. "Ah, and thank you, miss…?"

"Err, Manabe Nodoka."

"Yes, again, thank you."

"Jura… Were you the one we bumped into last month?" Mio asked him, her face a serious scowl.

"Yeah, it was…"

"Well then why didn't you say something! We suspected it was you, but…"

"Sorry… My mind must have been somewhere else…"

He then looked at the rest of the girls. From Yui to Chicchan. Ritsu caught on quickly.

"R-right! These are our friends. This is Hirasawa Yui."

"So you're the boy from Mio-chan's and Ricchan's pictures…" Yui stared at him with the same intensity she had when she discovered Sawako's double life.

"Y-yes. I guess so. Hello, Hirasawa-san."

"This is Kotobuki Tsumugi."

"Hello, Jura-san. Nice to meet you." Mugi smiled, her natural smile radiating.

"Nice to meet you, Kotobuki-san."

"And you know Nodoka. She patched your hand up. Really good, too."

"You should really see a doctor, or the campus nurse. It might be infected." Nodoka voiced her concerned, but was quickly silenced by his indifferent look.

"I'll be fine, Manabe-san."

"This is Yamamoto Chikane. She's-"

"Nodoka's girlfriend. Nice to meet you." Chicchan, who stood behind Nodoka, wrapped her left hand around Nodoka's stomach, making the latter blush and waved her right hand casually. She didn't trust him, but not for reasons the others would think. _He's really familiar. Where the hell do I know him from? !_ Chicchan's musings were short lived as he began talking to her.

"So you're the daughter of the infamous Haruma gang? You're not at all what I thought you'd be." He said casually.

"And you're not as scary as you make yourself believe." Chicchan bit back. The two stared at each other, both offended at the other's statements. For Chicchan it was actually more of a relief. She didn't want anyone to know she's the daughter of a notorious gang leader. But the way he said it pissed her off.

"H-how do you know about that?" they all asked, surprised he knew _that_ vital information about their guitarist.

"I watch the news and I have some friends in special places."

_That's bullshit. I was never in the news… He's lying._

**[Author's note:**

**Musician74: So just to make things clear, the girls go to coed school, hence Jura's allowed to attend classes. They stay in two person rooms and are attending the following major's classes:  
>- Yui: Education department (canon verse)<br>- Ritsu and Chicchan: Music department  
>- Mio and Jura: Literature department<strong>

**- Tsumugi and Nodoka: Business department**

**Since I major in Business Management, I just thought that would be fitting for both Mugi (since her Dad has a whole bunch of companies and stuff) and Nodoka (since she just seems fit for the job) and since Mio has a… certain way with… certain sweet words… AND she almost joined the literature club in highschool, I thought it would be fitting to let her study that.**

**Musician74 out.]**

**Psihopatul: Well took long to get these here, mostly because we both had some troubles, but their over now mostly, I am still sick, but wanted to update this story now so it wont be so much until next time.**

**I'm out too, see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble ahead

"Come on… It'll be fun. Besides, weren't you all bored?"

The lively drummer led the pack of musicians and Nodoka towards their uncertain destination.  
>They wanted to visit Jura. Or actually, Ritsu wanted to visit him. Mugi and Yui were totally fine with it, but Mio, Eventhough she knew him, was till a little scared of him. Chicchan was bored and curious at the same time, so she agreed to go. She wanted to know more about him and this was a good chance to make use of.<br>Nodoka just wanted to tag along because she was scared Chicchan would something or Jura would do something to Chicchan.

There was only one small thing preventing them from seeing him though… They didn't know where he lived.  
>After asking around campus and begging the people in the Student Relations department, they found out his address and were now on their way.<p>

"Relax guys. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us. Besides, we haven't had time to catch up to him."

Mio stopped for a second. "Y-yeah, but… Shouldn't it have been better to call? Maybe he has some important things to do."

"Nonsense! Worry not, Mio-chuan! He'll be happy to see us!"

"Captain! This cadet is hungry!" Yui piped up, weakly saluting.

"WHAT? ! Cadet! How can this be? You've had a hundred helpings during breakfast!"

"That's not true!" Mio lightly hit Ritsu at the exaggeration, her face feigning an annoyed expression. Mugi began to snigger and soon enough they began to laugh.

"Commander, what do you-… Chicchan?"

Ritsu turned around to see Chicchan and Nodoka about ten meters away, Chicchan holding Nodoka's shoulder and talking to her.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Ritsu walked over to the pair.

"Nodoka's scared Jura's gonna do something to me. I told you, Nodoka, it'll be okay…"

"Yeah, nodoka, Jura wouldn't hurt a fly. Right, Mio?"

* * *

><p>Scribbling sounds of pencils writing on paper echoed loudly through the spacious living room of the Hirasawa residence. The three friends were busy studying for the upcoming test.<p>

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Jun exclaimed as she let her upper body fall on the table.

"Jun… Could you be more of a lazy bum?" Azusa sighed as she looked up from her note book.

"How about a small break then? I'll get some snacks and a drink." Ui said as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Jun, you really should be attending to your studies more or-"

"No, Azusa, it's not that. Look I didn't want Ui to worry so I didn't tell her, but…" Jun looked toward the kitchen and saw Ui busily making some barley tea. "I saw him. It. I don't know."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"That thing that's been following us!" Jun exclaimed in a voice of whispers. "I don't even know what it is. It looks like… Nothing I've ever seen."

"Jun… Are you on drugs?" Azusa sighed. Her friend must have been hallucinating to make up some odd story.

"No way! I know what I saw, Azusa!"

"What did you see, Jun-chan?"

"Gaahhh! Don't scare me like that, Ui!"

Ui giggled as she set down the tray with cooled barley tea and snacks enough to feed an army. Azusa immediately thought about Yui. She hadn't seen her in weeks and she really missed her hugs.

"Err… uhm I-"

"Just tell her, Jun!" Azusa exclaimed.

"O-okay, so I saw that thing that's probably been following us for weeks now. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to worry you…" Jun said, the last part a whisper as a blush formed on her face.

"She's probably just hallucinating, Ui… There's-"

"Did it look a little… deformed? Like a deformed human?" Ui asked, her face serious.

"Yeah! Wait, did you see it, too? ! See Azusa, I told you I wasn't high!"

"This is pretty serious Azusa-chan. At first I thought I was hallucinating, but now that Jun-chan says she saw it too… I'm a little scared…"

"I think we should call the others then… It's probably best if they come back here…" Azusa pulled out her phone and instructed Ui to call Sawako. She herself dialed number 2. The speed dial with Yui's number.

* * *

><p>"Should I press it?"<p>

"Do it, captain. Do it!"

"Just ring the damn bell, Ricchan."

They were standing outside of an apartment complex on the second floor. They had all gathered in front of Jura's door and were waiting on Ritsu to ring the bell.  
>Just as she was about to ring it, the door swung open and there Jura was.<p>

"Jura-kun. You look like crap." Chicchan noticed.

"Chii, that's not nice!" Nodoka hit Chicchan in an attempt to shut her up.

He indeed looked terrible. He had been drinking a lot the night prior and was now a victim of a vicious hangover.

"You guys are loud." He warily said and let them in without questioning.

"Sorry for intruding!" Mugi, Yui, Chicchan and Nodoka exclaimed. Jura just staggered into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Mio-chan, Ricchan, where are your manners?"

"Jura doesn't really care for Japanese traditions…"

"Still, you should be polite… Right, Chii?" Nodoka said as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Arrogant, ass…" She casually exclaimed as she looked around.

"Be nice!" Nodoka scolded.

"Sorry…"

They all followed Mio and Ritsu who led them to what seemed to be the living room. Or what was visible of it.  
>Jura came out of the kitchen and started cleaning some of his stuff up so they could sit.<p>

"Food and drink's in the kitchen if you all want some." He sat down and looked at them.

"Sweet place you got here, Jura-kun." Chicchan looked directly at him. She still didn't trust him.

"Thanks, Chikane-san." He returned the stare.

"No one except Nodoka is allowed to call me that. It's either Chika or Chicchan."

The intense stare battle between n these two had unnerved Mio. She squeezed Ritsu's hand and she understood perfectly.

"U-uhh Jura, could we talk to you in private?" Ritsu stuttered out loud in fear of an escalation.

"Sure. Let's step onto the balcony." The two followed as he led the way.

Nodoka then looked at her girlfriend. What the heck, Chii? What's that all about?"

"…"

"Chikane."

"… I don't want to talk about it. This was a mistake." Chicchan quickly walked to the door. Nodoka ran after her.

"Wow, I wonder what's gotten into Chicchan…"

"Yeah… She's been that way ever since we met Jura-kun. Do you think she's jealous?"

"I wouldn't know, Yui-chan… I wouldn't know… I wonder what they're talking about" Mugi motioned a hand toward the balcony.

**~0~0~**

"Jura. How have you been? How come we never heard anything from you ever again, man?" Ritsu leaned against the balustrade, Mio right beside her.

"It's complicated, Ritsu."

"Come on. Tell us. I know it's been years since we've talked. But Mio and I loved you like a brother. Don't worry, we won't get mad."

He stared at them. Of course he knew it would be of no use to keep it from them. They would just ask him until he told them. That's just how they are. He smiled as he thought about their childhood days.

"Well…" He also began leaning on the balustrade. He looked at the city. "After we got back to Finland, my parents split up. I wasn't allowed to have any sort of contact with you guys. No phone calls… No letters… I hated it there… Then, one fine sunny day they just disowned me for no good reason. Not even for some shitty reason…" He gave out a bitter laugh at the memory. "It was so stupid. But anyway…" he turned to them. "I'm better off without them. And I'm sorry I haven't been keeping contact. I just…"

"Jura… it's fine." Ritsu patted his back.

"Come on. Let's go back in. It's not nice to leave your guests alone." Mio smiled. She turned to walk inside when she noticed than only Mugi and Yui were in there.

"That's odd. Where are Chicchan and Nodoka?"

The trio walked inside to hear Yui's last piece of conversation on the phone.

"Okay, don't worry, we'll be there this weekend. Yeah, I promise. I love you, Azunyan. Bye."

Yui hung up and gave a sheepish giggle.

"Yui, Mugi, where's Chii and Nodoka?"

"They left after you three went outside. I don't know what's up with Chicchan, but she was acting a little…"

"Like crazy Chicchan." Yui filled in.

"Yes, that's right."

"Crazy Chicchan?" Jura sat down as Mugi and Yui described what happened.

"Yeah. Chicchan's not really one to contain her emotions. Especially when it comes to Nodoka or her cousin."

"Or one of us." Yui voiced.

"Yui, is there something wrong with Azusa? You sounded a little concerned just now." Mio turned to Yui who now had a serious glare.

"Ooh right. Azunyan said we should go home as soon as possible, because she, Ui and Jun-chan are feeling a little scared. Sawa-chan sensei also said it would be best if we went back."

There was an awkward silence afterwards. Then Yui decided to speak up.

"So, Jura-kun. How'd you meet Mio-chan and Ricchan?"

"Well you see…"

**[Flashback]**

"_Mio-chan, you're so weird!"_

"_Yeah, who reads a book during recess!"_

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" _

"_And who are you?"_

"_Ricchan is the name! Now go away or I'll beat you all up!" a little girl stood in front of another shy girl. She stretched her arms out to try and protect her from any sudden hits or flying objects.  
><em>

"_Let's get out of here, guys."_

"_No way! Let's beat her up!"_

_One little boy dared to face small headbanded girl and within seconds he was on the floor of the classroom face down and his left arm twisted behind his back. Luckily for him, a teacher saw her and she was sent to the principle's office.  
>Mio hadn't seen this Ricchan girl or that mean boy for a week. She later learned that he had gotten expelled and that the girl was suspended.<br>Mio was intrigued. The headbanded girl had suffered a suspension all because of her._

_Then, after a week, the head banded girl returned and it seemed she didn't even mind being suspended. Alongside with her though, was a boy. He seemed shy and didn't smile. Mio was afraid of him, but she didn't know why._

_When recess came, this Ricchan girl made her way up to the timid Mio before she got the chance to._

"_Mio-chan, Mio-chan! How are you? Did anyone bully you? I hope not, or else I'll beat em up for you! Mio-chan! Let's go play!"_

_The girl was so energetic it made Mio's head spin. More over, she had no idea how this Ricchan girl knew her name, but she decided to let that go.  
>While walking over to the swings, Mio looked around the playground. She saw the strange boy playing by himself in the sandpit.<em>

"_Ne, Ricchan."_

"_What is it, Mio-chan?" Ritsu replied without stopping or looking back._

"_That boy you came with…"_

"_Ahh, him? He was out in the hall when me and my Mommy came. We just came to class together. He speaks funny. Come on, Mio-chan! Look there are two free swings!"_

_Mio let herself be pushed towards a free swing while she looked at the boy curiously. She couldn't focus properly though, because Ritsu just kept on jabbering about nothings and somethings._

_Weeks passed and Mio and Ritsu became closer friends. They were playing by the sandpit while the new boy watched them._

"_Hey, wanna join us?" Ritsu yelled out to him._

_He just stood there, a frightened look on his face._

"_Guess not…" Ritsu looked at him curiously. She was so concentrated on his facial expression, she didn't notice the three boys walking towards her and Mio._

"_Hey you. You kicked my brother out of this school."_

_Ritsu stood up to look at him. He was two grades higher than she was and also towered above her._

"_Let's beat her up, Kenji."_

"_Yeah"_

_His friends voiced ideas into his head which he gladly agreed on. He closed in on Ritsu and pushed her onto the ground next to Mio. Mio on the other hand had been so scared, she couldn't even move her legs.  
>Ritsu felt outnumbered. She held Mio close to her, closed her eyes and waited for his fists to touch her skin.<br>A cried pain could be heard and at any second his fist would bruise her skin._

_But the fist never came, though the cries of pain never ceased to stop. Ritsu opened her eyes to see the new boy fighting with the bigger boys. He kicked punched and bit them until they ran away._

_After regaining full awareness, she stood up helping Mio in the process and dusted Mio off first. Then she noticed the boy just standing there._

"_Hi! Thank you for saving us… What's your name?"_

"_Jura." The boy spoke. This was the first time they'd heard him speaking._

"_Hi, Jura-kun. I'm Ricchan and this is Mio-chan!"_

"_Nice to meet you." Ritsu noticed he spoke with a thick unknown accent. She wanted to ask him about it when she noticed the cut on his leg._

"_You're bleeding!" She then rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a band aid and a handkerchief. Walking over to him she said "Mommy always stuffs my pockets full of these in case I hurt myself."_

_She brushed off the sand and neatly put on the band aid._

"_Kiitos." He said._

_Ritsu had no idea what it meant, but she was sure it meant some kind of thanks in some sort of language. She grinned as he looked at her._

"_You're welcome, Jura-kun."_

**[End Flashback]**

"Aww that's so cute, Ricchan! Jura-kun!" Mugi said as she blushed.

Jura and Ritsu, who weren't used to being called cute blushed and awkwardly looked around the room.

"Glad to have you back, Jura. I hope this time you won't disappear on us." Mio said, smiling as she talked.

* * *

><p>The office chattering grew louder with every step she took while heading up to the chief's office. The police station wasn't exactly the best place she wanted to be at right now, but she had to report this information to her boss.<p>

"I need to see the chief! It's important."

"He's busy, Sayuu-san. Come back later."

"Come in Sayuu." The chief yelled from his office. She hurriedly walked into his office.

"What is it, Sayuu?"

"We think we found her, Chief. That girl. The one from Shinigami."

"What? ! How? Where?"

"Ichigo has more information. He's on his way to the office right now."

* * *

><p>"What do we do about this?"<p>

"…"

"Look, we can't keep toying around or that S.T.A.L.K.E.R. might kill her."

"He won't. I can assure you."

"How do you-"

"Find out more about him. The more we know, the easier the planning."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"And what of her?"

"… Take her by force."

* * *

><p>"So what the heck was that back there?"<p>

"…"

"So you won't talk to me?"

"Sorry, Nodoka. It's complicated."

"[Sigh]. Everything with you is complicated. Even now you're still so introvert."

"…"

"Chii-"

"Nodoka… Sorry, but… Could you leave me alone for a while?"

"Fine. But we _will_ talk about this when you get back to the dorm tonight."

Nodoka turned around in opposite direction and started walking towards the nearest bus station to head back to the University, leaving Chicchan alone with her thoughts.

_Man, I must look like some ass. I can't help it though. For some reason that guy pisses me off._

During her thoughts, her phone rang. Without looking at her the caller's ID she picked up.

"Crack-shot, what's up?"

"_Chaser. You sound upset."_

"Yeah, this douche bag made me upset. Hey, do you know someone by the name of Jura?"

"_Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. Want me to find out?"_

"Nahh, never mind. So what's up?"

"_I just called to check up and tell you I might not be coming back for a while."_

"Okay… well, everything's fine so far. But… What about my training?"

"_Don't worry. We'll talk about it some other time."_

Then he hung up.

_Yeah right… He always avoids that… _ Chicchan sighed as she pocketed her phone. Crack-shot was just using her as a babysitter. Not that she minded. Besides, she made a promise to Nodoka.

The rebel walked towards the shopping district thinking she should buy some flowers for Nodoka to apologize, when a black van raced up to her, its tires screeching as it came to a halt.  
>The next thing she knew, she was being pulled into the van and it drove away.<p>

_Fuck… Not again._

She screamed as she wriggled her body, but to no avail. Several pairs of hands restrained her and after a second she felt the stinging sensation of a needle on her neck, making her feel drowsy instantly.

* * *

><p>"So? What did they say?"<p>

"Yui said she'd talk to the others and they'll probably be here this weekend."

"I see… And how about that cute lovey dovey scene before hanging up?" Jun had a mischievous smirk on her face while Azusa's face burned up from embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, Azusa. It's okay to love your girlfriend. Right, Ui-pie?" Jun kissed Ui on the cheek and grinned.

"Ui-pie? Seriously?"

Ui giggled as a faint blush appeared on her face.

"So, _Ui-pie_, What did Sawako-sensei say?"

"Ooh, she said she'll be here in a few hours to discuss it. She said she'll try and reach Chika-san and ask her about it."

"I see… Well we'll just have to wait until this weekend to discuss it thoroughly… Speaking of Chika-senpai… how are you doing with that Ui?' Azusa looked at her friend as curiosity took over when Ui stared down at the table while fidgeting.

"Well we talked about it and it's all cleared up."

"Doesn't seem that way, you know."

"Well… It's still odd… We did a lot of things in that lair that I want to forget, but now that she's here… I just cant that quickly."

"It's okay, Ui. We're here for you…" Jun hugged her girl and ran her hand up and down her back as a way of calming her down.

Again, those questions Azusa had surfaced when she heard there was more than she thought. She knew however, that Ui was not the one she needed to ask.

_Chika-senpai, what have you created…_

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Chikane…"<p>

Chicchan slowly opened her eyes. Eventhough there was no sharp lighting in the room, her eyes hurt. When she tried to move, she felt her hands, her wrists stinging. Her arms, tied up by shackles, were separated from one another, while she knelt on the floor. Her body felt heavy as she had been beaten up. Again.

"Not this again…"

"Don't you like my office, Chikane?"

"Mother…"

"Ahh, so you remember… Good."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

Her mother stood up and circled around her. The click clack noise of her heels echoed through the basement as she did so.

"Why… to warn you of course."

"…"

"Leave Japan, Chikane." She stood in front of the rebel, her arms crossed.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"You wouldn't want me to hurt them would you? That girlfriend of yours… your friends…"

"I'd kill you if you lay one finger on them."

"Would you now? It would be only you against a whole agency, you know."

"What? Your agency of double crossers?"

"You're not getting the point Chikane… The Wakaouji's will stop at nothing to avenge their only daughter's death. They're ruthless people, Chikane."

Chicchan winced as someone behind her suddenly poured a bucket of ice cold water over her bare back.

"Isn't pain delicious, Mother?' Chicchan grinned as she shivered, the small cuts on her body giving her a tingly stinging sensation.

"You just don't learn, do you? Well… I didn't expect any less from Rokuro's youngest daughter. We'll just have to get a little graphic, now won't we…" She knelt down and held Chicchan's chin. "Now listen to me carefully, Chikane. If you don't leave Japan, I can assure you I will torture these so called friends, one by one. Can you live with it? Can you live with the fact that their mangled body will be your fault? All the pain that will be inflicted upon them… Their desperate cries for help… bruises… blood…death."

Chicchan winced at the thought. Her mother knew how to manipulate her mind, body, soul. She knew she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

"Think about their safety, Chikane…" her mother started whispering in her ear. "Think about that girl you love… Don't you want to save her?"

Chicchan swallowed as she thought about Nodoka. "Or don't you mind while Wakaouji-dono snaps her fingers one by one… tearing her limbs off… the blood spilling out of her sockets generously as she screams out in writhing pain…"

"Please…" Chicchan couldn't stand it. She was panting out loud at the thought of anything remotely close to what her mother described happening.

"ooh? Is it too much for you?" She stood up and walked back to her chair. "Do we have an understanding then?"

"Why do you want me gone so badly?"

"You pose a huge potential threat to out plans, Chikane. I can't have that."

"Your… plans?"

"Yes… You see, Chikane. We intend to destroy every clan, gang and tribe there is in Japan."

"Why?"

"To be on top of course! Every clan wishes that. You must know, daughter, you've been in two."

"We never strived to be on top. We just…"

"Guess again, Chikane. Your father, Shinigami… they're all after one thing. Domination."

"So how do you intend on 'dominating' Japan, Mother?" Chicchan couldn't believe her ears. Domination? Her mother's clan? This plan was just idiotic.

"Since you're leaving and you're my daughter, I guess I can tell you. Have you ever heard of S.T.A.L.K.E.R.s before, Chikane?"

"Maybe…" _So she doesn't know I've been to their zone before…_ Chicchan thought as she listened to her mother talk about her plans.

"They're who we're after. Their strength is impeccable and with them, we can slaughter any clan in Japan-… Chikane? Chikane, why are you laughing?"

Chicchan couldn't help it. Her mother clearly hadn't studied enough about them and now she wants to _use_ them?

"Mother… You don't know how much of an idiot you sound like right now, do you?"

Her mother was shocked. How could she say that? "What do you-"

"Stalkers aren't just a group like the Yakuza, mother. There are ten different factions and the one you're after is the most dangerous of them all. They'll surely stop at nothing to kill you as mercilessly as possible. Thought Dad trained me to be some ultimate fighting machine? Well these guys are far worse. Don't go looking for them, Mother. They'll be the death of you."

Chicchan's mother sat in her chair for a while as she let the information sink. She didn't know if she could believe her daughter or not. She could be lying. And anyway, her recourse department was top notch. There was no way they wouldn't know any of those things before telling her.

"You're lying to me."

"Why would I?"

Her mother searched her face for any hints of deceit, but was only rewarded with a blank stare. She sighed and snapped her fingers.

"Sorry, Chikane, but family time is now over."

A blinding pain on her head was all she could remember before passing out. She heard voices commanding someone to take her back before everything went dark.

.

.

.

.

"Chii… Chii, wake up."

Chicchan slowly opened her eyes, before sitting up. She was sleeping on the couch. Or so it seemed.

"When did you come back? I didn't hear anything."

"Nodoka…" She looked around.

_How the hell did I get back here?_

"Chikane?"

"Uhm… I came in late. I'm sorry."

"Jeez… Come on, I fixed breakfast." Nodoka stood up to walk to the kitchen slash dining room with Chicchan in her wake.

_So… Should I tell Nodoka? Or should I leave Japan like she asked?_

**Authors note: **

**Psihopatul: Well I first thought the part where the female goes to the office place that it would be Haruma part but I found this more interesting, thank you for my great co-writer and great friend Musician74 for her awesome work yet again ^^ **


End file.
